Gift of Eternity
by Evita82
Summary: Rory has stolen from the elves one to many times and is sentenced to a quest that will lead her to the Undying lands with Price Legolas but they are on a journey far more dangerous then first thought
1. Black Willow

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings though Legolas is currently tied up in my closet. Yes, I'm yet another one of those hopeless females who have fallen for those simply adorable ears and his archery skills isn't that bad either.  
  
A/N: Hello. This is my first LOTR fan fiction so its only appropriate that its Legolas/OC even though it is really cliché and over done. Hopefully I'll be able to throw in a few new twists. My other fics are HP so if you like them go over and check them out!  
  
Title: Gift of Eternity  
  
Author: Under the Moon's Influence or my Elfish name Brillómwen  
  
Summary: A young thief woman is caught red-handed stealing from a band of Elves in Mirkwood. She is taken to stand in front of the Royal Family and is sentenced to go on a quest with the prince of Mirkwood to retrieve and ancient bow from an island way out to sea near the Undying lands. On the way, she is thrown into a greater and more dangerous quest where she must trust the Elf prince who accompanies her and he must trust her. This is their voyage and their quest. can it be done?  
  
Rating: PG: 13 ½ cause Rory (full name is Roralenda) has a bad habit of swearing and talking about very gross things and there is fighting and maybe a tinge.ok a lot of romance but I won't do any smutty stuff.  
  
" " ~ Dialogue as usual ' ' ~ Rory's thoughts * * ~ Freaky unexplainable voices in the authors head.  
  
Chapter Title: Black Willow  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~  
  
~ Gray eyes flash through the forest mist watching the green clad elves silently. Unaware of the small human female that squatted only feet away they unhooked their belts and laid down their bows. Ahh, their bows, so strong and sturdy yet delicate and easy for a skilled archer to handle, indeed she was going to get one tonight when the little fairy boys fell asleep and dreamt of the undying lands or what ever that place was where they had came from thousands of years ago, she had heard the story when she was younger. Curse that Orc that crushed her father's bow in ambush a week ago. And a hood cloke was on her list. She knew that Elf clokes could hide the bearer from many dangers and were warm and her fingers itched as the blonde elf removed his and threw it aside landing inches from the thicket of bushes she was hiding in. Not now though Rory, she thought. She could not mess this one up and these where no common travelers these were elves, tall, strong and keen of senses. It amazed her actually that they had not sensed her already but they were tired and not expecting a thief in this part of the forest. Go to sleep dear elves. I will not hurt you. I only need a few things and I will be on my way. go to sleep beautiful fairies. Rory will protect you. The mist swirled into the clearing as she slipped away for a time. ~  
  
"I command you young one give us a name!" a tall elf with fair hair and strong face peered down at Rory with piercing eyes.  
  
"And what will you do with it Thranduil King of Wood elves? Spell it out in blocks for the young elves? You have no need for my name. No, you only want it to establish power and I will not grace your pointy ears with it." Her black hair was damp and hung about her dirty face, she looked worn but her gray eyes flashed with fury and life that burnt fiercely.  
  
" You have a choice young human. You either give a name and the reason you were in the forest of Mirkwood or you shall be subjectated to pain and punishment and after that you shall give us your name." Thranduil raised himself to his full and impressive height and stepped down off his platform. He beckoned two strong looking elves that held ropes and swords and other terrible things towards her. She wasn't stupid enough to take on two elves such as these with only her little knife that still to her relief hid under her sleeve.  
  
"Well since you've given me such a choice King Elf, I will give you the name Trilla. Not that it's my true name but it is one that use. Now will you let me on my way? I will not trespass your forest again. I can assure you I had no fun or profit with the folk here." She retained her sharp tongue and fiery gray eyes but she wanted out of this place.  
  
"What was your business here human?" his queen spoke from the platform. She was beautiful and fair. Rory for a moment was awe struck by her musical voice. She had never seen a more beautiful woman except her mother. Her words were soft and kind, Rory for the first time and many years felt safe with that voice.  
  
"I'm a thief Queen Elf. I was merely cutting through the forest to avoid a small band of Orcs. They have been following me for some days now and I have always had a natural talent to move as quick and quiet as the shadows in the familiar surroundings of a forest even if they are not my own. Being that I was detoured I ran into some problems because the Orcs when we first had met, crushed my fathers bow that I carried with me for many ahh run-in's with Orcs and those who do not consider me friend." Rory's voice was quick as if she didn't want to speak but the ladies voice made her. It was laced with magic. She realized that too late but what could she do? She was not versed in the ways of magic much less Elf magic.  
  
"Where were you going young Human?" it was the Elf who had caught her the night before. He seemed to be a prince or some type of royalty. (A/N This is not Legolas) His long blonde hair hung down his back and on his brow was a crown of gold and many jewels. This particular Elf's name was Brillôas and in Rory's opinion not fit for the crown he wore. If he was to rule the elves in years to come she prayed to her ancestors that she'd be long dead before that happened.  
  
"It concerns you not Princely Elf Brillôas. It is, as my name, nothing of which will help you." Acid spiked the words as she spit them at the elf.  
  
"You almost killed me women! I command you tell me what your business is. I believe I am only being fair. And if you do not tell me I'll. I'll do something horrible and bad.." He ran out of words and quieted.  
  
"Horrible and bad? For lack of a better word, I take it. I have receive many death threats in my short day but none quite so pathetic as that!" Rory chortled. " You are ancient compared to me, my Princely Elf and yet you stomp around now as Prince Brat who has just been denied his new sword or toy. Do me a favor and shut your mouth. I believe your parents can handle me and there is no need for one such as you here to sting ours ears with your whining. Moreover, almost kill you? I should have but you blood was not my quarry it was only the bow and the cloak."  
  
"Yes, Brillôas, you can go now and inform Legolas of the Ritual Dinner tonight. Tell him to wear his best silk and his crown for once in his life. And dear also notify your younger brother that he is to leave his bow and arrow in his room." The Elf Queen spoke again softly smiling at her son. ' Momma's boy if I ever saw one and damn there another Prince? Mirkwood brats with bows and arrows blackening the sport of archery.'  
  
" And for you Trilla, I bid that you can stay here the night and rest since Brillôas dragged you through forest, gale and river last night but I must ask you not to steal again from the Elves in Mirkwood or I have no other choice but to punish you." The mighty King Elf stepped down to her level on the floor but still towered over her. He looked stern but kind all the same.  
  
"Yes King Elf. I thank you for understanding and I beg you, forgive me for my mordant words." She might as well suck up all the way, if she was going to stay the night here a free human. Maybe if she was good they might give her a cloak and a bow.  
  
"Rallop, take Trilla to a room by the north garden. I believe she might enjoy some of the more fragrant flowers, show her the baths, and give her a new set of cloths." The queen spoke this time motioning a young elf, merely a child in Rory's eyes forward.  
  
"Thank you Queen Elf, you are most kind." Rory nodded her head and followed the young elf.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory sat in the window of the small but beautiful room that was given to her for the night. Exotic vines of western dwarf cherries hung about the window, there spicy scent filled her senses but she knew that if was only the mask of death. If eaten an unspeakable and painful death would come quickly. Once she had been alone in the room, she had filled a small bag three quarters full of the berries for arrow poisoning.  
  
The bath had been lavish and the soap the richest she had ever used. The tub was at least 4 feet deep in the center and set into the floor. In the ring shaped tub, Rory felt cleaner then she every had, almost as soft as an angel she thought as she leaned her head on the window frame. Her hand clutched a pendant that hung around her neck, the other hung loosely to her side. 'This night may be the only chance I have to steal a bow and run. They have not given me one as I had hoped and I have no need to stay here any longer. Pleasant as the elves might be I do not belong here and I must go. What is that in the large room on the other side of the garden? Elves of course but hundreds of them? They all wear white tunics or gowns and ahhh now there singing. beautiful music. I grow tired and weary suddenly. Maybe an hour or two of sleep. I have had a long few days." and with that Rory fell asleep with the sounds of elf singing penetrating every fiber of her body.  
  
While she slept late into the night, an elf spotted her in her window sound asleep. As he watched her his eyes filled with a strange gentleness when he spotted the quiver that sat in her lap. He wished he could be shooting now instead of taking part in this wretched dinner for his father. The Dinner of Fecundity in common tongue or in his terms a dinner for he and his brother to find a pretty elf lady and produce his own little elves in years to come. He couldn't give up his free spirited life yet. He had too many things yet he wanted to do and he couldn't run off with a wife and children. He glanced back up at the sleeping figure in the window. He felt that adventures awaited her when she would leave Mrikwood but he did not know how or why he knew this. He whispered a prayer to the Lady of the Stars and touched a clenched fist to his heart, dropped it and turned back to the ceremonial dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Is that alright for a beginning. No this is not a Love/hate story. this is more of a love/ really bad things happen so they're separated or torn apart story . Next chapter Rory meets Legolas and she sets off back to her mission but runs into trouble again with the elves and is this time punished.. Stay tuned and review! Mmm Kay? 


	2. Flowering Dogwood

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I swear except the Ring of Power . but it seems defective of late so don't worry I won't kill you if you flame me unless I learn how to work this thing  
  
A/N: did you like the last chapter? This story is not going to be fluff. unless I get lazy which is quite possible if you look at my other stories but it seems after a couple of chapters of fluff I usually go back to action so just sit tight.  
  
Author: Under the Moon's Influence or my Elfish name Brillómwen  
  
Summary: A young thief woman is caught red-handed stealing from a band of Elves in Mirkwood. She is taken to stand in front of the Royal Family and is sentenced to go on a quest with the prince of Mirkwood to retrieve and ancient bow from an island way out to sea near the Undying lands. On the way, she is thrown into a greater and more dangerous quest where she must trust the Elf prince who accompanies her and he must trust her. This is their voyage and their quest. can it be done?  
  
Rating: PG: 13 ½ cause Rory (full name is Roralenda) has a bad habit of swearing and talking about very gross things and there is fighting and maybe a tinge.ok a lot of romance but I won't do any smutty stuff.  
  
" " ~ Dialogue as usual  
  
' ' ~ Rory's thoughts  
  
* * ~ Freaky unexplainable voices in the authors head.  
  
Chapter Title: Flowering Dogwood  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
When the pale orange sun rose over the eastern mountains, found their way to Rory's ruddy face, and finally warmed her it was already late in the morning. A bird swept down close to her face brushing it's wings over forehead startling Rory out of a peaceful sleep and causing her to jolt away and out of the window seat onto the marble washed floors. She groaned as she pushed herself up and rubbed her neck. That jolt had sent all of her arrows flying across the room and the bag of Dwarf cherries rolling everywhere. " Just what I need." She croaked. "Damn that bird and all its kin and if ever I have the chance I'll stew the damn thing in a pot." On cue the bird twittered up to the window, looked at Rory strangely and started singing a song strangely familiar to elf singing but it made no difference Rory thought as she eased slowly to her feet fingers clutching a small knife bedecked with jewels and a sharp blade.  
  
"Come here pretty bird. Rory wants to have a closer look at you. Yes that's it hop closer to Rory. She likes birds that sing crack of dawn music and wakes Rory. Just a little closer." With that Rory swung her blade, quick as lightning straight down to the birds back but a mere inch from the birds back a hand quicker then her caught her. She spun around to glare at the person who stopped her and faltered right into his chest. Strong arms caught her shoulders and pushed her back. She looked up and meet the eyes of an elf that resembled Brillôas in many ways except he had dark blue eyes, a strong chin and a stern yet mellow look across his face.  
  
"What did you do that for? That damn bird could have had me fall on my poison arrows and die a hideous death with my entrails laying about the room." She was never a morning person and her every inch of her was annoyed with the bird and this elf that remained silent, boring his eyes, that seemed to hide a secret into hers. 'Well speak good elf or leave me so I may kill that ill-fated bird with blade." She said glancing towards the bird that had settled himself on the elf's shoulder, started singing and was hopping around.  
  
"Her name is Sarafan and has nest deep in the forest." The elf finally spoke, never taking his eyes off hers. She was starting to fell uncomfortable and diverted her away from his towards the bird that twittered again, flapping her wings and raising a few inches off the Elf's shoulder singing proudly.  
  
"What does that have to do with it? Its mid season and the newly born birds can take care of themselves. This bird Sarafat whatever her name is will not wake me up and get away with it." She snatched for the bird again. This time the bird was the quick one, it fluttered up and settled on the quiver the elf wore on his back.  
  
"Your name is Rory. I was told Trilla." The bird peered around his blonde hair and twittered once. A growl escaped Rory's throat.  
  
"I have many names. Rory and Trilla are only two them. What is your name good elf? He-who-saves-birds? " She sneered as she bent down and started to gather her strewn arrows. He crouched down as well, gathering a few scattered arrows and handing them to Rory.  
  
"In common tongue people sometimes call me Green Leaf but here at home and among friends I am known as Legolas in native tongue. My brother is Brillôas and you're the human you tried to kill him. Am I right?" She met his eyes again when she looked up.  
  
"How many humans do you have here in Mirkwood and I wasn't trying to kill him. Only rob him. And ahh what are you doing in my room anyway?" She looked at the closed door. Had he been in here while she was sleeping?  
  
"I was asked by my father the king to rouse you awake and see you to breakfast and secure you with food and a horse." He deposited the last gleaming arrow of hers into its quiver and stood up, surprisingly tall and graceful. He handed her the quiver, their hands brushed and Rory's subconscious noted the velvety, warm skin of his hand.  
  
"Yes ahh thank you, Green Leaf. Sorry about trying to kill your little buddy." She said as the bird flew off Legolas' shoulder and soared out the window.  
  
"Come I will get you something good to eat and pack you some elves bread. Then we can go the stable and you may choose any horse you want. Even the Royal horses. Any human or being that owns such fine arrows deserves a fine horse." The small smile that had played on his lips since he first made himself know widened. His hand guided the small of her back out of the room leading her towards breakfast.  
  
A/N How do you like that?? Pre-Romance a little don't you think? Ahh well on we go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That one!" Rory pointed towards a medium built stallion. He was the same color as her eyes and looked strong and smart. She felt like a kid in a candy shop gapping at all the delicate sweets and goodies behind the glass but today she had a penny. She had a penny and she was going to spend it wisely. The elves to her surprise owned hundreds of horses of al shapes and sizes. They had Great War horses that were strong and proud but she needed speed and these great ogres were slow and ungraceful. They had smaller horses that could run like the wind over wind, water but she still need some strength for scuffles she might run into, and these horses were usually high-strung and not as faithful. It was then she saw this horse. He was munching on oats and not paying attention to the elf and the young women observing the horses. He looked strong enough to carry heavier loads and quick enough to glide across the plains of Rohan unnoticed.  
  
"What his name?" Rory turned towards Legolas who was mumbling to himself in Elvish.  
  
"Le choix Etrange pour un humain. Cela est un dieu de chevaux et moi n'a pas pensé qu'un humain pourrait l'endroit il. Mais elle semble remarquable. L'elle permettre d'a Legolas. L'elle permettre d'a. What? Did you ask me something good lady?" she had caught him off guard. (A/N don't mock my Elvish.. It's French and I'm not that good at it)  
  
"What is this one's name Price Elf?" She asked again  
  
"Courreurlune. Very good choice my lady. Moon Runner in common." He said approaching her.  
  
"He is the one then. I'll take this one and I promise to take care of Courreurlune. Would you like to come with me dear horse? On an adventure to Rohan and Gondor?" The horse neighed and flared his nose as if he knew he was about to leave forever from him pen.  
  
"I thought so dear horse. No creature should be penned up and I never will put you behind gates unless I'm there too and then we shall shatter are way out." She spoke softly to the horse. "I thought elves were not keen at penning creatures up." She spoke to Legolas who was placing a blanket over the horses back.  
  
"I am not in charge of the stable but yes, if I had my way dear horses such as Courreurlune would not sleep behind walls and be encased in a barn." He said glancing towards Rory. "There he's ready. I'm sorry we can't spare a saddle but you look like a girl who can handle a horse with out a saddle."  
  
"I'm no girl but yes, I have ridden many times with out saddle. I think I shall go now. Thanks for the elf bread and clothes. I shan't forget it Green Leaf." She mounted the horse with her quiver on her back and her pack stuffed with elf bread and four skins of water on her side. A sword hung at her side and her hair was pulled pack in a loose braid.  
  
"Pouvoir la Dame des Etoiles vous dirige. May the Lady of the Stars guide you my lady Rory, Trilla." He nodded his head in a bow, turned on his heal and strided out of the stable casting one last glance at the woman/girl on the god of horses who was already out the main doors and streaking towards the forest.  
  
A/N I know you like Shadowfax is the god of the horses but stick with me! Shadowfax needed a daddy didn't he? Give me a break and keep reading Mmmkay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory laid by the riverbank slowly gnawing at elf bread counting the stars in the heavens. She had been in the forest for a week and she should have left but something seemed to be keeping her from riding on to Gondor. A bow for one thing and just sheer stupidity for another. She had spotted elves on a hunting party today, Brillôas, among them and she might have her chance later tonight. Courreurlune had as he had done every night since they had left Mirkwood, run and would return in the morning. She rolled over on her side listening to carefully. She heard many things but she was listening for a group of beings walking quickly and making no noise to the untrained ear. Very faintly heard that sound. Either they were very far away or they were being very quiet. She guessed a little of both. She got to her feet and disappeared into the forest following the faint sound that she had heard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There, high in the trees ahead of her she saw a glint of elf broach. She climbed a nearby tree and started to slither quickly form branch to branch. The nearer she got to the elves the higher her euphoria rose and she could hardly contain herself. She was doing what she loved and was born to do. Thievery, ever since she had stolen the small dagger from Old man Cletus in her village, she had mastered the art better then any of the family she had left behind could have imagined.  
  
She carefully lowered herself to a branch on the same tree that Brillôas slept silently on. Arrogant as he might be, he was still an elf and she needed to be as quick as a phantom and as silent as snowfall. His bow lay on his lap with only one hand loosely hanging on to the string. Unexpectedly a breeze ruffled through the trees and nearby a twig snapped. Rory's gray eyes penetrated the darkness the best she could. She saw only trees. Lifting her head, she smelt the last puff of breeze. One breath of air held the stories of a thousand summers winters and loves lost or gained or battles fought but she was sniffing for Orcs. 'If those damn ugly beast's have found me after two weeks in the wood's it'd be a blue eyes miracle.' She smelt nothing but trees and rabbits, she crept forward on the branch were the sleeping elf, her fingers grasped the bow. She inaudibly pulled the bow from the sleeping elf and just like that, she had it. She lowered herself from the trees and like a ghost slipped away into the wood like a kid going home from a toyshop and she had her toy now. All was good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He had followed and watched the girl since she had left the riverbank and headed north towards the band of elves who stupidly slept in the trees without a watch. She was quick and catlike, moving through the foliage without a sound. He thought he had lost her once too even, but when he looked in the trees, he saw the woman child slinking towards the sleeping elf noiselessly. She had lowered herself on the branch of the sleeping Brillôas, when he first realized who the girl was. Trilla? Or Rory? Or whatever her name was? He couldn't believe what he saw! He had given that girl food, clothes, and the god of horses and here she was a week later having a second go at stealing an Elvin bow. He laughed inwardly at her determination. He had told his father that he felt that this human wanted a bow beyond all things and she would get one if she could.  
  
He remembered watching her as she slept that night in the windowsill from the garden below her window and later that night how he had slipped into her room this time the crook but not to steal but to understand. As he thought about this he, unexpectly stepped on a branch. He stopped not moving a muscle expect his eyes. She was peering as hard as she could into the darkness and then sniffing the air, trying to smell the perpetrator. After a long while she lowed her head and set back to work approaching his sleeping brother once more hungry eyes never leaving the face of the elf. (A/N you better know who this is now) Rory had lowered herself to the ground and speed towards the thicker trees at a mute run. He followed her for had seen Orcs in these woods of late and he knew with some strange certainty that she would need help before the beams of light would grace the forest floor. Dawn was still hours away and danger loomed behind every tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How is it? Any suggestions should go in the suggestion box mmkay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory was bursting with bliss. She had finally gotten a bow and she could finally leave these vile woods and bogs and set on her way to Gondor. 'I had better leave right away. The elves might be up soon and smell human then they could trail me and discover me sleeping with Brillôas' bow and then Prince brat would have me thrown in Elfish jail for taking his bow. This is the second time that his hunting party has not even brought in a conies.' She thought. It was only when she whistled for Courreurlune when she noticed that many trees in this area had been pushed out of the way it seemed. They broken wood splints were white and fresh. As uncomforting as this was, she remained calm and didn't falter in her step. She had a bow now and a quiver full of poisoned arrows. Even a band of Orc scouts she could handle.  
  
With out warning bushes to her left rustled. Her eyes darted not wanting to make whom ever was in the bushes aware that she knew of their presence. Orcs were not the smartest thing born on middle earth and they very well believed sometimes if there prey could not see them, they could not see it. (A/N Yes I did say that right) She spotted the slimy red skin of an orc. 'Oh all that is sweet and good was it really worth Orc's time to send scouts out after her? Didn't they have better things to do then to follow a common thief? She had nothing they wanted unless they wanted some skins of water and a little bread that she would be glad to share. Nasty stuff it is.' The bushes to her left rustled as well. More orcs. Damn them.' Without making it known her eyes darted to the left and then to the right. 'Oh bless there slimy hearts there trying to use sign language. However, that slow one isn't getting it. Well at least I know there capable of trying to use tactics.' She counted four orcs to her left and three to her right. She could handle them as long as they stayed true to fighting strategies. Two at a time and when there down the next two would attack. 'Stupid blundering fools. If all seven of them would attack at once she would be dead instantly but nope there was no teaching an old dog new tricks.'  
  
Rory moved backwards, tensing her muscles for a scuffle. Fingers rigid on the bow, ready to pull and aim. She smelt a good fight. Just what she wanted. Within seconds the first two attacked her from the sides, wielding their heavy swords, swinging death blows to her head. Rory quickly shot one down with her arrow. He fell screaming. Ahh yes the dwarf berry poison was fresh and potent. He fell twitching. His skin fizzing and dissolving. The second she blocked with a sword, pivoting and bringing herself around to meet him. Stepping back and re-gripping her sword, her eyes flashed with malious. Raising her sword to take off the head of the Orc, she was stunned momentarily by the stagger and fall of the Orc, arrow in his back. 'Where did that come from?'  
  
Her question was answered when out of the trees jumped an elf blonde hair flashing in the moonlight and bow taunted. The remaining orcs charged out of the bushes bellowing their terrible threats and wielding flashing blades thirsting for blood. Two were shot down with the mystery elf's bow and the third with hers. She noticed how much pain her arrows were causing and grimaced with a brief flash of guilt but it quickly passed. They had attacked first. The remaining two were taken not so easily. Her bow was knock from her hand and she we left to draw her sword. The two orcs were too close and moving to fast for even an elf to dare shoot at. He jumped into the sword battle too, stabbing the larger orc through the upper chest. The orc did not fall until Rory took its head off. The second and last orc yelled and attacked the elf and woman child. His blade swinging everywhere and Rory struggled to find and opening to gore her blood stained sword into the orc. The elf partner-in-orc-slayer hacked into the orcs back but still it never slowed down. Stepping aside from a blow that could have knocked her down she rolled low on the ground to her fallen bow. Quick as lighting her and the elf shot the orc through the orc's heart on both side. He staggered and fell, dead and silent. For the first time she looked at her elf helper. It was Green Leaf! He looked calm, but strange in the moonlight, he was fiddling with his bow.  
  
"Thank you Green Leaf. I didn't think that I'd every see you again. At least not here deep in the forests." Her eyes suddenly went down cast. Her horse at that moment trotted into the small clearing making her again feel that sting of guilt fore he had given this fine horse to her, clothes, food and his trust. Now she had really screwed it up, standing here with a stolen bow. "I ahh understand Green Leaf if you have to take me back to Mirkwood and make me stand before you father."  
  
"Yes I will have to. Are you alright my lady? You have an cut to your thigh." She looked down and indeed, she did have a cut on her leg now that she saw it she felt it. "So I have. Damn and blast! How am I to ride with a hurt leg?" Rory started to blot the blood that dribbled out with some leaves near by.  
  
"Can you walk young one?" He moved towards her. Looking concerned for the first time.  
  
"Well despite that the blade cut to my bone and I'll lose half of my blood in about 10 more minutes and I'm in incredible pain and about to pass out I'm peachy really. Just show the way and I'll follow like a faithful pup" Rory sneered as she leaned on the tree really feeling queasy. She was sweating but chilled and Green Leaf was going blurry.  
  
"My lady.. " Green leaf drifted off into silence as Rory left the conscious world behind and drifted to a land and dream unknown to her. She saw many things, a journey, a ship, green plains and mountains high, but most of all she saw Green Leaf along side her silent and sure as a shadow but always there. Then the white came. Pure and immaculate white and then she knew nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok give me a break. Its not that bad. I know that some of the fighting sucked but trust me I tried.R & R please! 


	3. Cypress

Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah I don't own a thing except this snazzy little rubber band. oh damn it snapped. Rory's mine and I'd like to believe that Legolas is mine as well but I guess not. :'(and oh, I'm learning how to use the Ring so watch out. Now where are the instructions?  
  
A/N well I got a whooping 1 review so far. I would love some more. Please???  
  
Author: Under the Moon's Influence or my Elfish name Brillómwen  
  
Summary: A young thief woman is caught red-handed stealing from a band of Elves in Mirkwood. She is taken to stand in front of the Royal Family and is sentenced to go on a quest with the prince of Mirkwood to retrieve and ancient bow from an island way out to sea near the Undying lands. On the way, she is thrown into a greater and more dangerous quest where she must trust the Elf prince who accompanies her and he must trust her. This is their voyage and their quest. can it be done?  
  
Rating: PG: 13 ½ cause Rory (full name is Roralenda) has a bad habit of swearing and talking about very gross things and there is fighting and maybe a tinge.ok a lot of romance but I won't do any smutty stuff.  
  
" " ~ Dialogue as usual  
  
' ' ~ Rory's thoughts  
  
* * ~ Freaky unexplainable voices in the authors head.  
  
Chapter Title: Cypress (yes I do have a thing with trees)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Rory's gray eyes first fluttered opened her first thought was 'I've died and gone to the Undying lands. Its all white and I feel better then I ever had in my life. Look those people over their look like elves. Yes, I've gone to heaven. I guess they've mixed me up cause I'm not good enough to enter the gates.' Rory moved her legs slightly and then felt the pain shoot up through her body and veins and make her grimace. ' Ok this isn't heaven, but where am I?' Could it be possible that I'm still at home in Gondor and I've never left to become a thief? Then all my adventures were only dreams. But no, look there, on my wrist a scar where I was I was slashed with a Orc blade.'  
  
"Oh my dear human, you've awakened from a long slumber. How feel you?" A tall fair elf lady peered over the bed where Rory lay and concern sketched in her eyes.  
  
Rory couldn't find the words at first. She fleetingly had forgotten the language and the elf's words jumbled in her head making no sense. Rory wrinkled her brow in confusion and looked intently at the elf. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
  
"Don't worry dear child. You lost a great deal blood three weeks ago and suffered poisoning from an orc blade. You have had a tough bout to say the least." The elf placed her silky hand on Rory's forehead. "Legolas should be back soon. I dare say he rarely left your side in these three weeks. He is very concerned of your quality of care and did many things himself."  
  
Rory watched the elf lady retreat and exit out of the bright room. For the first time Rory understood where she was, in Mirkwood. Looking around the room, she saw that she was in the same room by the north garden and the Dwarf berries in the window and changed into a deep purple berry now edible by birds and humans. To her left on a chair her clothes were neatly folded with her sword and blades lain on top and leaning against the chair were a bow. Not the same as the one she had stolen but better. Slightly smaller and with intrical leaf patterns twining the body. Her arrows were in a new quiver, Elfish leather and delicate but sturdy.  
  
She moved her hand to the bow. It seemed to shiver at her touch, gleaming in the late afternoon sun.  
  
"Beautiful." Words came back to her and she managed a smile.  
  
"Yes isn't it? I had it made particularly for you. Your smaller then my brother and his bow isn't the finest that the Wood Elves have to offer." Rory snapped her head to see the speaker but she suddenly became dizzy and lightheaded.  
  
"No sudden movements Trilla. Breathe, you've suffered terrible poisoning." The voice was soothing and soft but still powerful. After a minute or so Rory was able to focus enough to see straight, indeed it was Green Leaf dressed in a fine light blue silk with its sleeves pulled up. He was wetting a cloth in a basin of sparkling water, looking at her. His hair was, as ever, pulled in the back with a braid. She looked at him strangely, her voice had left again.  
  
Legolas then tenderly dampened her brow, it was cool and it felt heavenly. She must have shown it too because he chuckled softly as he looked down at her.  
  
"Like that my lady? It was the only thing that kept you from rolling around all night in agony. " He whispered as he ran the clothes down to her hot neck.  
  
She moved her eyes towards the bow and back to his eyes. She wanted to know what was going to happen to her. She caught his eye, flickered to the bow and back to his and then out the window. It was the best she could do.  
  
"Are you afraid of my fathers fury towards are second time thief?" he supposed 'Damn he's good.' She thought. She opened her eyes wide, she couldn't nod if she wanted to remain conscious.  
  
"Well, I won't deny that he is irritated but he will forgive you. I managed to convince his that you stole merely to protect yourself from the orcs that were stalking you in the forest. There, how you feel?"  
  
"Fine." She managed words this time but her head pounded as if she had been yelling for a long time.  
  
"Sleep young one. I will wake you morn. Sleep." And with that said he started singing in beautiful voice unlike she had ever heard. She relaxed so much that only slits of her eyes betrayed her to be awake. After a time Green Leafs singing faded into her dreams and she was lost in the white once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory woke the next morning with the sun and felt better then the previous day. Still not hundred percent but better, she could sit up in her bed. With a slight groan she scooted back gingerly careful of her damaged leg. There was a mirror on the opposite wall, large and oval with Elf letters and words bordering the edge. She was pale and her gray eyes shone almost too brightly in the mirror. Her black hair hung loose about her shoulders in sickly looking snarls where waves use to be. Rory found that she was wearing a robe of silk. At least it felt like silk but she thought more of water and waves then worms when she touched the mint green fabric. 'Who undressed and dressed me? Green Leaf?' passed through her mind.  
  
Rory swung her uninjured leg over the side of the bed and slowly with her hands guided her damaged leg next to the first. She got up on one leg and then slowly and tentatively tested the other. She was in tears and sweating by the time she got to the chair by the window. It had a high back and looked stately and appropriate in a throne room but still looked comfortable and undeniably, it was. Rory gladly sat down when she got there and rubbed her hurt leg. Looking out the window, she saw the magnificent garden with many blooming flora. There was a marbled path that lead through the gardens hidden areas and she was just imaging how fragrant the plants would be if she were closer when she spotted Legolas walking swiftly towards the house she was in. Corrurlune was trotting behind him streaking gray through the foliage. Leaning back from the window, she considered Green Leaf for a moment. He was rather pleasant and kind towards her. He had given her, her beloved horse and food, saved her life most likely and now her own bow.  
  
Within minutes of spotting Green Leaf, she heard the click of the door and him stepping in. Turing around she saw that with him he had brought a bouquet of deep blue flowers that reminded her of the lilies that grew wild in the fields in Rohan, and a smile.  
  
"I saw you gazing out the window and I thought you might like these flowers in your room to brighten it up. The Ancients call them Brusfelsias They have immense healing powers for the ones with broken souls and injured spirits and are only fragrant at night." Green Leaf placed them carefully vase on the table next to her chair.  
  
"Thank you Gre" she was cut off.  
  
"Legolas please my lady." His eyes were gentle  
  
"Ok Legolas, Thank you for everything. The bow, the care and for saving me from woods. I ahh am eternally in your debt." Rory admitted reluctantly.  
  
Legolas said nothing in reply but stepped over to the ivory colored dresser and opened it. Inside it held about twenty elf gowns all in different styles and colors but all were unmistakable Elfish. On shelves next to the dresses were slippers of gold and green. He glanced back at Rory who was staring at him and then back to the dresser. He pulled out a gown that was relatively simple compared to the others but still stunning. It was a pale orange and looked to be made of the same material of the nightgown she wore now, water like and lucid. It had a low neck and peasant sleeves that were tied at the elbow. Gold trimming snaked down the sleeves.  
  
"My father requests that you join him for dinner tonight and shall wear thing. It is imperative that you act properly around the king for it will allocate your destiny." Legolas hung the dress by the window and placed a pair of fine slippers on the windowsill. They looked big enough for her big toe to fit comfortable but that was it.  
  
"Ah, Legolas? I have bigger feet then that slipper and frankly enjoy circulation in my ankles. Do you have any shoes a bit bigger?" Yep there it was her old cynicism that was her trademark. She was back and feisty as all hell.  
  
" Don't worry young one they will expand to fit your feet. Good day, I will send Rollpa in with breakfast and then would you join me for an afternoon stroll?" He didn't take her bait for an argument.  
  
"I thought you were aware that my leg was almost taken off three weeks ago. Fine you can walk I'll crawl or drag my body or perha" Legolas cut her off for the second time but placing a hand on her leg. There was a slight glow from his hand and then she felt no pain.  
  
"We couldn't do that while you were quiescent. You can walk now. Good Day, I will be back in two hours and put on your normal clothes. Your dinner wear must be spotless." He took her hand briefly, kissed it and was gone.  
  
'Strange duck and charmer all the same. Where's my food?' she thought as she watched Legolas exit the room.  
  
She sniffed the flowers he had given her and smiled. He was right they didn't have a scent that she could smell right now but they made her feel better all the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N I know not as exciting but I need filler. Next chapter we get to see Rory at a Royal Elf dinner (not pretty. based off my experiences with fancy dinners.. not pretty at all) and we learn of her fate. I hope Rory isn't a Mary Sue.she definitely has down falls and she's not an elf princess but she's all alright 


	4. Swamp Foresteria

Disclaimer: yeah I lost the Ring so I can't kill you if you flame me. I don't own a thing  
  
A/N Four reviews so far? Come on people just review! Well here we go!  
  
Title: Gift of Eternity  
  
Author: Under the Moon's Influence or my Elfish name Brillómwen  
  
Summary: A young thief woman is caught red-handed stealing from a band of Elves in Mirkwood. She is taken to stand in front of the Royal Family and is sentenced to go on a quest with the prince of Mirkwood to retrieve and ancient bow from an island way out to sea near the Undying lands. On the way, she is thrown into a greater and more dangerous quest where she must trust the Elf prince who accompanies her and he must trust her. This is their voyage and their quest. Can it be done?  
  
Rating: PG: 13 ½ cause Rory (full name is Roralenda) has a bad habit of swearing and talking about very gross things and there is fighting and maybe a tinge.ok a lot of romance but I won't do any smutty stuff. And Oh yeah the author uses "damn" a whole damn lot.  
  
" " ~ Dialogue as usual ' ' ~ Rory's thoughts * * ~ Freaky unexplainable voices in the authors head.  
  
Chapter Title: Swamp Foresteria  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About 10 minutes after Green Leaf had left a meek knock came at the door and interrupted her thoughts. A small elf peeked around the door and looked in.  
  
"My lady Trilla I was asked to bring you some food to eat. Do you like fruit and bread?" he was a shy young lad with big soulful eyed  
  
'Blah! Fruitarians these damn elves are and their bread blah, I'd rather chew on a hunk of wood!' Rory thought when she saw the tray.  
  
"No Rollpa, I LOVE fruit and this bread, well it's ah very nutritional and filling." She didn't have heart to tell the lad that she'd rather eat the table next to her. "Mmmm that bread looks really good. Give my compliments to the chief." She said this knowing very well that Rollpa was in fact the baker. Rory, just to please him some more picked up a piece of the bread and took a bite. With strategically placed "Mmms" and "Ohh this stuff is good" she saw the young elf's pointy ears turn red as he bashfully smile and look at his shoes.  
  
" Oh and fruit! Is this fresh?" not waiting for an answer, she popped a grape looking thing into her mouth and squished it. It was bitter in her opinion and she momentarily gagged when she heard Rollpa tell her he found them in the forest near the river. "I think in common they're called Fire Cherries, dunno why, but aren't they delightful?"  
  
'Move over boys, Rory needs to squat in these bushes for an hour or two. FIRE CHERRIES ARE NATURAL LAXITIVES.' The phrase popped up her in head as she ate the second and smiled at the elf.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After every single cherry was gone and not a crumb of Rollpa's bread was left he bid Rory Good Day and left to make more bread for the evenings special dinner. She fleetingly thought of the line of Royal elves jumping around fighting for a bush to squat in the in the night. She chuckled and got up to dress in her good old clothes.  
  
She wore simple, black, men trousers that were slightly to big for her now after her three weeks of poisoning but she still hiked then up, fastened a brown belt around her waist, and tied it securely. Her shirt wasn't that different from an Elfish tunic but it wasn't made out of fine material, just plain cotton. The shirt had been white when she had stolen it a year or so ago in an eastern town in Gondor but after many miles of walking and many nights of sleeping in the dirt it was a dark yellow and was frayed in many areas. It wasn't much but she loved it all the same. She pulled on her old peasant shoes and scowled. She had never been able to find a pair of boots that fit her. She had been forced to wear these sissy wood bottomed slippers (for that's is all they were) over hundreds of miles and in confrontations with orcs. Rory reached for her leather vest automatically and slipped it on. She was back and ready to go despite waves of weakness from time to time. She touched the new quiver that leaned against the chair. 'On or off? Well Roralenda, you're not going to shoot Green Leaf down in the garden. If it was his brother that would have been a different story.' she sniggered to herself. While leaving her new bow behind, she made up for it by wearing her daggers.  
  
Sitting down in the chair by the window again to watch for Green Leaf, she started to hum an old tune aloud. It was the song that her mother, bless her soul, had sung to Rory as a child and it was beautiful. The words told of a prophecy made by one of the kings of old and about his future heirs. Something about 'queen fair as brook water touched the stone of a dryad' or something along those lines, she couldn't remember it had been 5 years since she had left home and her life. She sometimes missed the security of home and the loved ones she left behind but she had a life to live and being locked behind doors day and night for fear of roaming bands of wild men Rory never could live that life. She had snuck out of the small cottage where her, her six siblings and her mother had lived. That first month she had told herself so many excuses, 'Its one less mouth to feed for mother', of why not to feel bad but she did none the less. Her humming quieted and she wafted into silence and her thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh come on Green Leaf! Aren't you thousands of years old and you want an archery contest? Real mature. Typical male! Same in every race I take it." She was acting digested but she was smiling at the elf. He held his bow and was practically dancing when he saw an old shooting target and suggested a little contest.  
  
"I like shooting." Was all he said. His eyes here large and almost as soulful as Rollpa's.  
  
'Oh very well, I'll have to use your bow. You go first." Rory leaned up against a near by building and watched the elf remove his bow from his back and a polished brown arrow. Green Leaf aims and releases five times in a row hitting the mark with in centimeters or right on each time. 'Damn he's good. Bloody embarrassing it'll be for me, I haven't shot an arrow in three weeks and I'm week.'  
  
Legolas was done quickly and handed her his bow. It was as large as his brothers but well used. The arch was smooth and well formed. She took the arrow that Green Leaf was handing her and carefully aimed. She pulled the arrow back and released: On target. 'Not bad Rory girl.' One after another, she shot the arrows and landed always on the target. She amazed herself and shook her head.  
  
"If I was under pressure I would never be able to do that. It's a fluke trust me." She said as she handed Green Leaf back his bow. His brow was lifted and he was looking at her intently.  
  
"I think you win young one. Well done, Trilla." He returned his bow to his back and beckoned her to follow.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(~*~*~*~  
  
After an afternoon of walking mostly in silence, Rory returned to her small room where she was told by Green Leaf to get dressed. He said that he would return in an hour's time to accompany her to dinner. She was amused to see that four loaves of Rollpa's bread was neatly wrapped and placed on her bed. 'Well it's food and be happy it's not a barrel of fire cherries.'  
  
Fifteen minutes later Rory was washed up and slipping into the elf dress. To her relief it made her look like a Lady of Rohan rather then an elf princess. She sat on the floor in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Yes, she wasn't still all back health wise but she didn't look bad. Legolas had chosen a nice dress that highlighted her skin and made it look a bronzy tan instead of pale. Her hair was another thing. It never wanted to lay flat and the waves it had were unnatural and odd. She used the ivory comb that she found on top of the dresser to comb through it. It didn't matter, her hair was damaged by too much sun and rough conditions she had lived in for 5 years. It was then when a glint underneath the dresser caught her eye. She crawled over to the dresser and fished under it to get the glittery object. The moonlight made it glitter and it flashed in her eyes. It was very old she could tell and who knew how long it had been lost. Still it didn't seem that remarkable that it would be bad if she wore it tonight. She returned to the mirror and pulled her hair up into a somewhat elegant twist. She left a few strands down because if she reached for them the whole thing would fall apart. She secured her hair with the clip, lowered her hand and stepped back to look at herself.  
  
"I'll pass I guess. Nothing wonderful but better then trousers." She was shocked yet again when she saw Green Leaf standing behind her. He wore robes of white and gold. His hair was let down and was put in place but a crown of gold. His skin was pale and looked like the ivory comb she had used.  
  
"Are you coming?" (A/N bet you weren't expecting that! Ha!) His voice was stately and rigid. He was aloof as always.  
  
"Do I look acceptable?" she did a little turn in front of him and a small curtsy.  
  
"Yes. Now come we mustn't be late young one." He opened the door and let her pass.  
  
A/N To all readers there will be no romance for a couple chappies! I firmly believe they should have a few adventures before they start kissing and all that good shit. There will still be cute scenes though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory's breath was taken when she saw all the elves gathered at the high table. Two seats were still open and she suddenly became timid. Legolas, probably sensing her nervousness took her hand and led her to the table. The king, queen and the older prince were the only ones she knew. She spotted Rollpa in the corner standing in attention but watching her with big eyes. She gave him a small smile and a wink as she passed. He turned deep red and looked away.  
  
"Trilla! How good to see you up. I dare say in that dress you could pass as an elf." Brillôas smiled and gestured for her and Green Leaf to sit. ' Was that a complement? Bloody hell that ass is arrogant! My mother was just a pretty as any of these women and my mother was beautiful.' The only thing she did was nod and sit in the chair Legolas had pulled out for her.  
  
She noticed that she was the only one in the hall that wore a color other then white and gold. It was as if she was the fire and the elves were the light given off. The food arrived and the talking began. Low and strange for it was mostly in Elfish. She didn't bother looking left out. She was glad she didn't understand what the elves were saying especially when they cast glances towards her. She sat and ate in silence and was happy at least when she noted that she was the only one that received a piece of Rollpa's bread. Even if it tasted horrible, at least one elf was friendly enough to treat her as an equal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After many courses of the richest food that middle earth could provide music started. It was lively and merry and made her feel warm inside like she had just drank a warm tankard of ale. The elves two by two left there tables and started to dance ballet like. They seemed to have practice this dance a thousand times and they moved easily and skillfully about the floor. She was amused when a young elf woman approached Legolas and asked him to dance obviously because he nodded, stood up and joined the dancing. She watched them with a grin. The girl, obviously trying to impress the price, danced energetically never missing a beat. Green leaf as always remained distant and danced the stepped with no facial expressions. After the song, was over he kissed the girl's hand and departed from her. 'Charmer, definitely a charmer. He doesn't even have to try.'  
  
He returned to the table and took her hand.  
  
"Come dance. It'll be good exercise for your week leg." He commanded instead of asking.  
  
"Me? Dance? I don't think so. Even with strong legs I waddle around and look like a wounded rabbit." The only dancing she had ever done was when wandering musicians happened to come by the village. She had been only a child and her dancing was more frolicking behind the cart then these graceful elf dancers.  
  
He didn't take no for an answer. Taking her hand, her drew her out of her chair onto the edge of the dance floor. She stood there looking more like a village girl then a tough thief. She could run from Gondor to the Misty Mountain in a week but she couldn't dance.  
  
"Watch my eyes and move with then." He looked intense. 'Oh those are great instructions.' She looked at him and surprisingly seconds later realized she was moving with them. Not as graceful as him but it was better then she thought it would be. The music stopped and she went back to her empty seat. Legolas sat next her. 'Oh boy he's silent for a change.' She laughed at this thought.  
  
"Something funny Rory?" He looked concentrated on her now.  
  
"Just me thinks." Me thinks. Her mother use to say that. It pained her for a moment but it quickly passed.  
  
"I see." Raising an eyebrow, he turned back to watching the dancing.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she studied the elf next to her. He was tall and slender as all elves go. His hair was as fair as spring wheat and his eyes as blue as the mist around the Misty Mountain. 'And as mysterious. I can't see any emotion in them for the most part. Even when we had the archery contest he didn't let much emotion out.' (A/N No this is not a beginning of a immature crush! She's just trying to figure him out) He was ever bit as royal as his crown dictated him to be but he looked so natural in the forest among the animals and plants.  
  
As the last song ended, most of the elf's quietly exited without a word. The only ones left were the King and the Queen.  
  
"My dear thank your for coming tonight. You surely looked radiant as Brillôas pointed out." The queen smiled in understanding towards Rory. "Now we must discuss more serious matters. I realize that you stole so you could defend yourself but you went against your word and we trusted you. For that we must chastise you. Dear, tell her what she must do to avoid trouble."  
  
The king stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Trilla, young one, you have told us of your larceny and we are in need of one such as that to retrieve an object for the Island of Daramascalu. An ancient bow belonged to the first elves in the Undying Lands. Very powerful and dangerous this bow is for it fires not only arrows but also death in physical form. Our son, Legolas will guide you on this journey but you must do the actual stealing for if ever an elf steps onto the platform on which this bow sits they will die a horrible death. Legolas will tell you the details once you leave. We will give you two more days to heal but then you must go. All of Middle Earth may be in danger if that bow falls into the wrong hands."  
  
" I take it, it's not easy then to get the bow if it's been there for thousands of years." She didn't like the sound of this. She had heard of this bow before actually in old wives tales she was told as a child. Things worse then orcs roamed that island and none have ever returned. Either these elves had lots of confidence in her or they really wanted her to die. They had nodded at her inquiry.  
  
"Alright. I'll do it." This was a chance of a lifetime. She gave a nod to the queen and started towards the door. Legolas followed bidding his parent good night in his native tongue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Long after Green Leaf had left her at her bedroom door Rory lay awake thinking of the dangers that loomed ahead. She was in for a crusade and she would never turn back once she started. With a deep breath, she turned on her side and closed her eyes willing the whiteness to come again.  
  
~&*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Ok ok I know not that wonderful. Action starts soon! REVIEW PLEASE EVEN IF IT STINKS!!! 


	5. Beautyberry

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing I don't own a thing. Boromir is a pervy hobbit fancier. I don't own a thing.  
  
A/N Wow, this is going a lot faster then I thought it would. I am really getting into this whole LOTR fan fiction. I'm use to more reviews though. You see over in the HP section of FF.Net the readers review every single little thing. Even an a/n to complement or flame you on that. Well on we go. In this chapter Rory's packing for things, she might need and they set out from Mirkwood with plenty of Rollpa's bread. (lol I know that's pathetic but fic's need little quirks like that)  
  
Title: Gift of Eternity  
  
Author: Under the Moon's Influence  
  
Rating: PG: 13-½ cause Rory has a potty mouth and uses DAMN a whole DAMN lot.  
  
Chapter Title: Beautyberry (yes it's a tree)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Waking in the morning and Rory not knowing where she was becoming a common thing of late. On the morning that her and Legolas were to start their preparations for their mission, Rory was quite sure for a few minutes that she was sleeping under a bridge at Helm's Deep and the noise she heard outside was the children running about over her.  
  
"Blasted children! If you don't quit your running I'll stew every last one of ya and feed ya'll to my meat eating elephant!" it was suppose to be a yell but it came out more like a half whisper and meat eating elephant a little louder. The noise stopped and for a time Rory was content again. "Yeah I'll send Zippo the elephant after ya'lll." and she drifted to sleep again.  
  
Minutes later the noise began again. Rory was flaming. She sat up expecting to see cold gray stone and others sleeping near her but alas, it was her room in Mirkwood. She didn't know when she had started to refer to this room as "her" room but it did seem like hers now. She had learnt many secrets about the room in the short time she was there but still more were hidden and she was anxious to discover them but not right now. Right now, she wanted the noise to stop. Someone was at the door. They weren't knocking now but she felt their presence. Getting up carefully she slipped a dagger into her sleeve. If it had been Green Leaf he would have slipped right in and Rollpa, not another loaf of bread please, he would have knocked timidly and not dare wake her at this hour. Approaching the door, the knocking started again. Wanting to alarm the knocker she didn't answer with voice, rather she opened the door quickly and stepped back giving her best-bewildered look.  
  
It was Brillôas. He wore fine robes of silk as usual and a sword was on his belt. Not a hair on his head was out of place and in the early morning light looked rather handsome but still haughty. He held a package under one arm and looked a little upset that Rory hadn't answered the door a little more politely. He lowered his hand and cleared his throat.  
  
"Trilla my dear lass, I'm sorry to bother you this early but I do have some business that I must speak with you about before you and my dear brother start packing." He stepped into the room, gave it the once over, and flared his nose. Probably not a luxious as his room or rooms but Rory liked it and didn't need anything more.  
  
"And what is it that you want me to know? Its still night and I would like to get some sleep after that hard night of dancing" She wasn't going to let this elf make her feel small and stupid. She was the thief and it was her job. Legolas knew the instructions and from what she had gathered the night before he knew exactly, what they must do to get the isle. She lowered herself on the chair closest to the widow and motioned to Brillôas to do that same. He sat cautiously on the window seat as though it was spiked with poison and daggers.  
  
"Well you must understand that what I want to tell you must be kept fully from my brother. Will you swear?" He looked sincere with his words much as Legolas but then again she could never tell what Green Leaf's plans were.  
  
She sweared anyway. "Yes, I won't breathe a word." She was eyeing the wooden box he had sat next to him in the seat.  
  
"Good. Now how do I say this? Oh yes. In this box, I have an ancient elf ring with immense healing powers. It wasn't one of the rings that Suron used. No, it was forged thousands of years before by the Lady of the Stars."  
  
"And you're trusting it with me? I lost my little sister once at Helm's Deep." She probed. She wanted to make sure he was sure about his decision. She wasn't to keen at carrying an elf ring around.  
  
"Yes I do trust you because if you knew what kind of power and life line this is to middle earth you wouldn't let it out of your site. I want you to take it to protect Legolas. He is my brother and I do love him despite our differences. I fear this journey will be a perilous one and I would feel better if this ring was near him." his voice was low and hoarse.  
  
"Ok is it alright if I put it on my chain?" She pulled out the fine gold chain that was the only thing of value she had taken from home. Undoing it, she pulled it off and took the petite ring that Brillôas held out. It was silver and the only remarkable thing about it was that it was just that. Not remarkable, it held a single light green stone in a three- pronged set but that was it.  
  
"Thank you. I will sleep in ease while Legolas is gone. I must be off. Good day to you." Any of the hoarseness that was in his voice was gone and the worried looked that had haunted his eyes had left. 'Poor fool.' He took her hand and kissed it. 'Ah so Green Leaf picked that one up from big brother.'  
  
"Good day Prince Elf." She watched him depart. Ambling back to her bed she lied down again to rest a few more hours. Humming her mother's song for the second time in two days, she slipped into the white again and when she woke later in the morn, she thought little of the early morning meeting. In fact, a week into their quest Rory forgot completely about the ring existence. She didn't need it now but maybe, just maybe later she would. In fact, it was a certainty as the quest continued. They needed comfort and aid. Either that or death. She wouldn't be sure then which one was better.  
  
A/N ohhh foreshadowing. da da dum! Ok don't forget about the ring but don't focus on it either mmmkay? It's not like THE RING. Ok on we go.. Don't expect the ring to pop up until the end of the story mmmkay? Did you take notes?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next time Rory was woken, it was by a sudden yanking of the covers off her curled body. She grabbed for the quilt but it was held out of her fingers. She wasn't ready to get up yet, she didn't feel well again this morning. Packing could wait, they still had a whole other day to use. She put her shaggy head under the pillows and mumbled vaguely of elephants and having to use the bathroom. As she suspected the pillows were grasped whoever this was tried to throw it aside. She was ready, she, still with closed eyes, held on to the pillow.  
  
"Let go you scoundrel or face Rory's wrath. I have many fearsome elephant friends hiding in the thickets to strike you down. Be off I say, be off." She was still half asleep and was being dragged across the cool silk sheets hanging onto a pillow spilling threats at whomever this was with her eyes never opening. She even let out a 'roar' for effect. The pillow was finally ripped from her; she heard the thump halfway across the room. It didn't matter she could sleep with out a pillow and she did. Seconds after having the pillow taken from her Rory was on her way to unconsciousness that was sleep.  
  
After an undetermined amount of time, she was woken again. She felt something heavy get on her bed and crawl catlike so it was right over her. She didn't move, she was ready to pounce. It shook her once and said something but she didn't listen. She quick as lightening tackled who ever this was so that they were both spilling over the bed. She let out another croaky 'roar. After much swinging of arms or Rory's part she was pinched awake by none other then Green Leaf. He looked annoyed and lethal as an elf could look. She laughed at this.  
  
"Trilla! This is no time to laugh. I have half a mind to ask the king to halt the mission and choose another better fit!" his words were acid but it didn't concern Rory.  
  
"Why didn't you just ask me to get up instead of ripping covers off me, taking my pillow and giving me the chance to tackle you?" She was untangling herself from the mess of blankets and elf legs.  
  
"Trust me my lady I did try. You just kept mumbling about elephants and eggplants." His voice was back to calm and aloof and his blue eyes meet Rory's gray and she saw the twinkle that deceived his words.  
  
"Well then forgive me. Come, let's start packing." She gave him a hand and pulled him up.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
" I think that's all the weapons two horses can handle. Speaking of horses Green Leaf do you have yours chosen?" Rory was bundling up the third pack of swords, daggers and axes. She wanted a break and she wanted to see Courreurlune. It had been a full day since she last spotted him streaking by as she and Green Leaf strolled about the garden. He was standing about 10 feet away twining a rope around his arm to take along. The rope was at least 75 feet long and looked strong but it was thin and not bulky.  
  
"No" he was binding it together at the end and threw it onto the pile of things they were to take along. 'What an answer. How am I suppose to spend who knows how long with this elf and he doesn't talk?  
  
"Well. I'm feeling well right now and I want to see my horse. Could we go have a look?" She crossed her fingers behind her back.  
  
'Yes" he was straightening the pile of items and seemed to only be listening to her half way.  
  
Abruptly he stood and started towards the horse house. "Come" he called.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That one is too big and it doesn't match my horse." Green Leaf had brought about every horse out of their pen and showed it Rory and in turn, she had rejected every one of them. She had her eye on one horse in the far back. When she had looked for her, own horse she had in fact looked at her but she had spotted Courreurlune and forgot about her. She was a beauty, pure white and proud. She sensed a strong spirit in her and Rory was set on rejecting every horse in the barn until Green Leaf brought her forward.  
  
Green Leaf merely nodded and returned the horse to his pen. He went on looking for the next. 'He isn't getting this. Time for more direct action.' She quickly moved back to the little beauties pen and leaned against it petting her soft mane. She turned around as she saw Green Leaf emerge from a pen with an old nanny goat following him. He looked up at Rory with a slight smile. She only shook her head. 'No nanny goats will come with.'  
  
After he had returned the goat to her pen, he came around and looked at the horse Rory was stroking. She twisted her face into what she hoped was an innocent smile and turned back to the immaculate white horse.  
  
"Oh what a pretty horse you are, would you like to come with us?" Rory said this loudly as Green Leaf passed her to look at a dappled stallion. 'Maybe I should just put a sign here that says "THIS ONE YOU DENSE ELF". No, I don't think that's direct enough for him. He might overlook it and still wonder what I'm trying to say.'  
  
"Lady, do you think this stallion it fit for the journey? He's strong and quick over open country, I have a slight doubt of his ability in deep forests but he can learn. He's quite young as well. One of the best we have." He turned to face her. She merely glanced at the horse and the elf speaking to her.  
  
"No, his eyes are beady." She was running out of excuses and Green Leaf was right, the stallion was grand to say the least.  
  
"His eyes are beady? Rory, I have a feeling you're making this up. How can horses have beady eyes?" Green Leaf sounded dead serious. Rory almost burst out laughing.  
  
"I just know these things. Why don't you look at some other horses? Perhaps this nice little beauty." She had already unhooked the gate and was leading her out and all but forcing the rope into Green Leaf's hands.  
  
"She quite small if you notice and never been out of Mirkwood in all her years. Her name is Pyp and she is nothing but a common horse that we might give friendly travelers." Green Leaf looked final and moved on to the next pen.  
  
"Was Pyp born here in Mirkwood?" He wasn't going to win this argument without a fight.  
  
"No she was brought here a summer ago when she was but a yearling. She was in the company of the Elves of Lorien." He was studying his stallion again and seemed to have his heart set on this horse.  
  
"Well then how do you know that she hasn't seen danger or other places of great importance? She is not an Elfish horse so that only means she comes from the line of men. Rohan maybe? She has the stature of a horse of Rohan you know." That was maybe pushing it a bit but something inside of Rory told her that this is the horse they sought.  
  
"Do you really have your spirit set on Pyp, Lady Trilla-Rory?" he had turned his head and eyes towards her an asked this very sincerely.  
  
"Yes, this is the one. If it doesn't work out we have miles between here and the sea so we can get you a new one." With that said it was done. Green Leaf approached the girl and the horse, took the reins and led the horse out into the fresh air to prepare it for the long journey to the sea and beyond.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Another dinner? Can't I just have some bread and cheese in my room? I don't belong in the elf hall Rollpa, they all look at me as if I've sprouted an extra head or something. Maybe it's my strange ears. " Rory was irritated when Rollpa had entered her room and informed her that she was to dress again in an elfish gown and attend dinner for the second time while she was here, with the elves.  
  
"It is a leaving feast for the Prince and so his journey is safe and prosperous. He is the second eldest son and most dear to the Queen." Rollpa's eyes were big and kind as he spoke to the girl who sat in the window with arrows strewn about the room. She had been added an extra dose of poison to the arrows and making new arrows with some material, she had lifted from a room on the other side of the west garden.  
  
"Oh, you know Rollpa, he's just showing me how to get there and to make sure I don't run off. Nothing overly heroic, I'm doing the hard parts remembers." Rory rolled her eyes as she stood up and opened the dresser to choose a gown. "Tell the Queen I'll come as long as I can excuse myself after the meal. I have work to do before we leave. I need to think some things through." Rory pulled out a black robe-gown thing of the same watery silk and threw it on the bed.  
  
"What of the dancing? It's tradition for the elves to do the Farewell Dinner and balled." Rollpa looked worried.  
  
"Well none of them said hello to me so a farewell dance and balled isn't for me. It's either that I shall not come at all. What is it Rollpa?" Rory then kicked off her shoes and threw off he quiver and daggers on her belt.  
  
"I shall tell the Queen. Good day to you Trilla." Rollpa backed out of the room with a bow and set off out of the house.  
  
"Ahh bloody hell, more elf food." Murmured Rory as she dressed herself for the dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Rory stepped into the elf hall this time not accompanied by Legolas as the night before she seemed to have found a new pool of courage and pride. She didn't shrink back as she had done the night before. Her gown was fashioned much like the elves this time too rather then Rohan. It was long and sinuous, floating around her like a black cloud that clung to her body freely. She had let her hair down, she had tried her best to keep it straight but she still had visible cow licks here an there but they went unnoticed. Since her gown dragged on the ground Rory had decided to go without shoes because no one would see them and the were a bother.  
  
"You look pleasant tonight Trilla-Rory." Green Leaf said as she approached the high table at the far end of the hall. He was dressed in garments of dark silver, he bore no crown and his hair was still in its braid.  
  
"As do you, I see you've broken the dress code. Welcome to the alliance of dress code rebels. Soon we'll rule the world." It was true; they were the only ones in the hall who did not wear white.  
  
"It's a farewell dinner and they're bidding us farewell. We are to look different from the others to symbolize."  
  
"No, Green Leaf, this is a dinner for you, not me. I only came because at the last minute I was asked to. I'm leaving after the food. I have things to pack and plans I must think through. These elves care nothing of me." A flash of anger swept through her. She didn't know why, it wasn't Green Leafs fault and it wasn't the elves' faults that were slowly gathering in the hall. Rory knew why suddenly. People she had known back when she lived in the village thought little of her. She had returned twice since she had left as a stranger and once had found her younger sister scampering in a field of oats with no remembrance of Rory. When she had asked if any were dead, she had said  
  
"Yes, one of us is dead but that's alright, we didn't love her as much anyway. She was a trouble maker and it was better for us that she left us."  
  
"What was her name?" She had asked  
  
"Rory, she was the third oldest of us seven. She was a tomboy if there ever was one. Looked a bit like you actually. I have to go now. Good Day." And just like that she was gone running over the fields like Rory had done when she was younger.  
  
"The elves bid you farewell too. They are eternally grateful for what you have agreed to do." Green Leaf looked hurt to her surprise, his eyes were strangely bright, and this hall's light caught every detail of his fair face.  
  
"Maybe Green Leaf, but it's you they love. Besides, I have many things to think through before we leave day after tomorrow. Now let's sit down and enjoy this meal if we can." Rory started once again towards that high table with Green Leaf behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the meal of richly prepared fish, Rory like she had said excused herself from the high table just as the music started. She was taken aback when she had stood at the table and all of the elf men including Green Leaf stood up beside their chairs as she exited. She touched Green Leaf's shoulder and bid him good night. She gave an awkward smile and a slight nod to the rest as she passed to the right of the main table.  
  
"Thank the stars that I don't have to go through that again. I'm not meant for fancy dinners or special treatment like that." She said to herself as she scurried across the gardens to her room. It was true that Rory had a soft spot for flowers and she had walked through the gardens as often as she could but something about them in the dark worried her. The trees and the plants whispered in the wind with their own voices. They were calling out to the forest that stood ancient and swaying to and fro in front of her. Why the elves choose this place for their home when even a mere human was aware of the magic of the trees around them was beyond her. Maybe they liked it but Rory thought if she had to sleep within hearing distance of some wailing trees she'd go mad.  
  
She finally entered her room and sighed. She was tired and truth be told she didn't feel like planning tonight. She laid down on her bed without taking off the Elvish gown staring at the ceiling. She heard a twitter in outside and bended her head towards the window to look, it was Sarafan.  
  
"Hello Sarafan, come to bid me farewell? I know not where I go or why this bow is so damn important. I agreed because I wanted to prove myself to. well myself." She wasn't aware that she was talking out loud. Her eyes fluttered and then closed. She slipped into darkness and comfort.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~&*  
  
When Rory woke the next morning her room was bathed in a pale yellow light which softened the whole room. She was startled when she turned her head over and saw Green Leaf sitting in a chair next to her bed. His chin resting on his chest sleeping silently he looked youthful but troubled. Rory sat up in bed and touched his arm. He jerked awake and caught her arm.  
  
"It's me Green Leaf." Rory quickly said.  
  
"I know. Come we must go and finish our prepartions." Rory shook her head as she got up. 'How strange he is.'  
  
"Are you coming?" Legolas turned around and said to her.  
  
"I'm still in a dress. If you want me to work let me change." Rory said.  
  
"Well then change." He said but didn't make an effort to move.  
  
"Without being watched."  
  
"Fine, meet me by the stables in ten minutes." He turned and was gone.  
  
"Strange elf." Rory said as she changed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N aghhh I really don't like the way this chappie turned out. Oh well Here it is. nexy chappie to come soon. 


	6. Devilwood

Title: Gift of Eternity  
  
Author: Under the Moon's Influence or my Elfish name Brillómwen  
  
Summary: A young thief woman is caught red-handed stealing from a band of Elves in Mirkwood. She is taken to stand in front of the Royal Family and is sentenced to go on a quest with the prince of Mirkwood to retrieve and ancient bow from an island way out to sea near the Undying lands. On the way, she is thrown into a greater and more dangerous quest where she must trust the Elf prince who accompanies her and he must trust her. This is their voyage and their quest. Can it be done?  
  
Rating: PG: 13 ½ cause Rory (full name is Roralenda) has a bad habit of swearing and talking about very gross things and there is fighting and maybe a tinge.ok a lot of romance but I won't do any smutty stuff. And Oh yeah the author uses "damn" a whole damn lot.  
  
" " ~ Dialogue as usual ' ' ~ Rory's thoughts * * ~ Freaky unexplainable voices in the authors head.  
  
Chapter Title: Devilwood  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the morning the "One elf and a Girl Bow Retrieval Expedition" or so Rory had so lovingly dubbed it, tensions were high between the Elf and the Girl in mention. Green Leaf had gotten a little sharp with her when she announced that she didn't have the food ready to take along. Even when she explained that it wasn't only her job to take care of matters like food. So for two hours they packed bread (ew), cheese (is it suppose to look like that?), dried fish (Are you sure its dead) and potatoes (Yum how about a nice tasty soggy potato?) it was already late morning and they were both anxious to leave Mirkwood behind. With the last sack of Rollpa's bread slung over Pyp, Rory and Green Leaf finally mounted their horses with a nod to the company of Elves who bid them farewell. Rory raised her hand slightly and waved to Rollpa as she passed.  
  
"Thank you for the bread and I bid Good Tidings until we meet again." Rory kissed her hand and touched his cheek. 'If we meet again. I might once I get this bow give it to old Greeny over there and ride to the east of Mordor. I've always wanted to see Ruin and the other lands out that way.'  
  
"Green Leaf, hurry, we have a long day ahead of us and I want to reach the western edge of the forest tonight." She barked.  
  
He said good-bye to his younger brother and his mother and trotted up next to Rory who waited silently.  
  
"Let's go then." Rory took off, Courreurlune ran free and fast through the trees even with the extra weight of weapons, food and other things. Pyp as she predicted kept nice pace with the stallion. Green Leaf rode smoothly but with some hesitation. He obviously wasn't use to this kind of riding. Elves were accustomed at staying hidden and journeying silently through forest, gale and valley, not this sword blazing and knife throwing kind of riding. From the late dawn to the late dusk they rode hard and fast not even stopping when Green Leaf threw her a piece of cheese.  
  
It was full dark for some hours before they reached the edge of the forest and saw the broad landscape of mountains before them.  
  
"We shall head south deep into Rohan and meet a company of my kin and together we shall pass through the mountains." Green Leaf was leaning against a tree as Rory indulged herself in a water skin.  
  
"Rohan? We're not going to Helm's Deep are we? " Rory spat water on her pants by accident. Every summer she and her family had traveled to Helm's Deep to see father and she knew that her family had continued the tradition even long after his death. She didn't like the idea of running into her brothers and sister there.  
  
"Yes, that is our destination. Now sleep Trilla, we have long days ahead of us." Green Leaf seemed oddly final with his words.  
  
"Is there any way that your buddies could meet us half-way?" She didn't want to see her mother.  
  
"No."  
  
"One third?" She definitely didn't want to see her mother.  
  
"No."  
  
"One Fourth perhaps? That's not asking a lot is it? I mean it's hardly out of the way."  
  
"No."  
  
"An eighth perchance?"  
  
"No Trilla. We are going to Helm's Deep so quite with the arguing and sleep." His blue eyes flashed with irritation as he peered across the fire that he had made.  
  
"How about a sixtee."  
  
"I'm not asking you again to keep quiet Lady Trilla."  
  
"By chance just outside the gate?" She crossed her fingers. He glared and laid down facing the trees away from her.  
  
"Alright then mister-doesn't-take-cute-girl's-opinion." She flared her nose when she heard an audible snort from the elf.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ For seven days Rory and Green Leaf rode over the plains of Rohan from the first breathe of dawn to the last whisper of scarlet in the western sky over the mountains. Rory felt peculiarly free from the forest even though in the forest she felt at home. She didn't understand it and didn't care. She sometimes rode far ahead of the elf over the plains and into the horizon and sometimes she slowed down waiting for Green Leaf for in her irritation kept a slower pace then she would like. It was during these times that they discussed with much detail the lands they would travel through and some of the dangers they might meet in the cities they must stop in before finally passing over the sea to the island. They seemed to have reached a level of acceptance that they wouldn't criticize the other not that they had done so much anyway.  
  
Rory was sometimes annoyed with her companion and she spent hours from time to time trying to prod him to get into a conversation but each thing she tried talking about, besides the quest quickly died and faded into the silence leaving Rory to her thoughts once more. Late in the evening of the seventh day, Helm's Deep came into Rory's sight though it had been in Green Leafs for some days now. It stood silent in the mountainside as she remembered when she had come here as a child even farther south. She thought of her past, her family, and mostly of her beloved brother who may be waiting on the other side of the stonewall as she and Green Leaf approached. The gates opened as they drew near and Rory for the first time in over five years glimpsed Helm's Deep in summer. It was busy with people in the market place and children ran through the stone alleys laughing and singing songs much as she had done years before. She darted her eyes around the main entrance way but saw no signature black hair heads as all her family had black hair. She dismounted Courreurlune with a quick jump. She let some of the shoulders take him to the stables for feeding after she grabbed an extra dagger from the bundle of weapons without notice. She knew that in these streets some the of scoundrels of the world lived and would do unmentionable things to females who wandered freely in there lanes.  
  
"Trilla, go with the soldiers over there. They will take you to a room where you can rest, you're tired." Legolas touched her shoulder with a kind fatherly affection that annoyed her all the same. She was in her prime right now and she wanted to explore Helm's Deep as long as they were here.  
  
"Excuse me, who gave you authority to send me to bed? They can show me my room but I think I want to do a bit of exploring before I retire for the night." She struggled not to say this through gritted teeth but her frustration showed through her eyes.  
  
"We have packing and buying to do tomorrow. You should sleep. We leave at in two days and we are not slowing down." Again, he said this with an air of ending the conversation but Rory wasn't going to back down.  
  
"Who has to do the hard part of this plan here? I have to do that stealing and I have to go into that temple or whatever and fight things worse than Orcs because you Sir Elf will fizzle up and die or whatever. And another thing, I'm a full grown woman, I don't need a babysitter." If Rory had to choose, one thing she hated it would be authority. This little quest so far just reminded her why she hated partners and attachments.  
  
"Fine, stay up all you want but don't trouble us when we leave. I'll meet you in the morn. Your room is at 'Old Smitchets'. I trust that your can find it?" He looked stern still with his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She shrugged him off and strode to her favorite pub for a pint. 'How long has it been since I've had a pint? Three months? Four?' The pub was as always steaming with life and all sorts of strange characters, whose drunkenness ranged from a buzz to slurred speech and there were even a few slumped bodies in the corners. 'Wow, it's still early for passed out alcoholics.' She sat in a table towards the middle of the things to observe the people around her. The bartender looked at her strange when she ordered two pints to start with almost as if he thought she couldn't handle it or pay for it. She slapped a couple gold pieces on the counter and she received her pints. She drank deeply and leaned back in her wooden chair, lifting a leg to rest of the chair next to her and observed the people around her. Most of the people were men drinking pint after pint as they got louder and louder. The only women she saw were the 'Women of the Night' or so that's what her mother had called them when one morning Rory had spotted two people in a dark alley standing rather close making odd movements and noises. She was in the process of approaching them when her mother had grabbed her and hurried off explaining why not to bother those kinds of people. She didn't understand at the time she thought with a small smirk as she watched one of these women leave the pub with a soldier who's smile was wide and stupid with spittle running down his cheek.  
  
Tucking a strand of sun worn hair behind her ear, she listened carefully to a table of men to her left discussing something rather secretively and leaning into the table.  
  
"I'm telling ya! I saw 'dem wit my own eyes. Dos elves are up ta sumtin. Elves don show up a' Helm's Deep fo nuttin or wit no plan of mischief. " The speaker was strongly built and dark haired. His eyes were intense cobalt with flecks of emerald towards the pupil. His face was unshaved and his hair was shorter then the others but was spiking in every direction. (A/N I know that kinda sounds like our dear old Aragon but its not. Close but no potato) His accent was that of Gondor even though not now. It was slurred and he was obviously hiding the rich accent that he possessed.  
  
"That's right sir. And did ye see the Elf that rode in just an hour ago with a human lass at that! I bet that they're after something that dem elves want to hide from men like  
  
they do everytin else. They think we're insolents and to stupid to handle things of importance." Said the Gondor Man's companion as ale slopped from his mouth down his shirt. He was large, very furry (as Rory thought of it) and stank of stale beer and a wild boar in heat. Rory cringed when he noticed her watching innocently or supposedly. He flashed a smile of broken teeth and licked his lips when he saw her nod back. She diverted her eyes from the table of men but never quit listening. They were planning on finding out the Elves' business by posing as merchants and some other hair brain ideas were thrown in there too. She finished her ale and headed for the door. As she reached the door, she heard a very familiar voice boom through that already noisy pub towards presumably the bartender who was breaking up a fight.  
  
"Halice! Bring us another ale if you would." Rory whipped around and scanned the crowd. There in the back of the pub with a group of young men was Ben her eldest brother. He looked like the day she had left. Tall, dark haired, gray eyes and strong. He was any lady's dream straight from a fairy tale but she smiled as she thought 'Yeah but he never picked up his smelly clothes.' She recognized some of the men around him as well. They were mostly his friends who she had seen every day of her life; they all seemed to be soldiers now fulfilling their boyhood dreams.  
  
Rory stepped out into the night leaving her brother and the pub behind making her way slowly to the inn for a little something to eat and then some rest. She had half a mind to go back to the pub to talk to her brother but on second thought, she doubted if they'd have anything to talk about. He had become a soldier and was living his own life as the law enforcer and she was the exact thing the Rohan soldiers dealt with on day- to-day bases; thieves and other low life. Her heart warmed though at the thought of Ben becoming a soldier. She had always been fiercely proud of that boy. Well, boy no more, he'd be 23 or approaching it. He was about three years older then her and she was 20 now for two months. 'I wonder if he ever married Susanna like he imagined everyday for the 10 years we both knew her.'  
  
The inn came into view as Rory rounded a corner. It was the old rickety type on the outside but she knew inside was a fancy bar, open garden with a balcony on every room either facing towards the street or into the garden. Not her first choice but was nonetheless nice.  
  
"Are you Trilly? Friend of Legolas? You look like the women he described, medium height, slender, black hair, gray eyes and a knock out in fighting clothes." A thin man behind the desk examined her with his dark slightly crossed eyes. He was half bald and sickly pale.  
  
"A knock out?" she was amused by this but doubted that Green Leaf had said that.  
  
"Well it was implied by the time he got to the slender and skilled with a bow." She smiled and touched waist when he came around with the key to her room. Quick as lightening she pulled the dagger and her belt and put it to his throat.  
  
"Did he also tell you about my daggers? I'm well versed with these beauties as well a bow." Rory gritted her teeth and put a little more pressure on the dagger. He whimpered and leaned as far back on the bar as he could.  
  
"Show me my room and bother me no more." Her eyes flashed.  
  
"Ok ok just put the daggers away! I meant no harm milady." Rory lowered the dagger and followed the man to an upstairs' room with balcony over the gardens. Resting on the bed, she shook her head. So many things were running through her head right now. The men who were suspious, her brother, Green Leaf and Green Leaf, he puzzled her worse then the other and she was determined to figure him out before they returned to Mirkwood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
A/N yeah I know that wasn't that good. Action to start soon!!1 Oh yeah we meet Rory's family and past next chappie 


	7. Redwood

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing cept an insanely difficult plot that is being stubborn and won't let me work with it.  
  
A/N: well Here I am chapter 7 and still no action! I'm working hard at this story but its not turning out the way its suppose to! Rory has two personalities if you look (or read in this case) closely. She's more innocent (yeah right like she can be innocent) when she's around Legolas but when she's on her own she's a firecracker. Yes, stay tuned for some real drama when we meet Rory's past, present and future. (Author mutters to self* how am I going to do that??) A little romance flickers for a moment between Legolas and Rory but is quickly quashed because of. well I won't tell you that. ENJOY and REVIEW if you value your life!  
  
Title: Gift of Eternity  
  
Author: Under the Moon's Influence or my Elfish name Brillómwen  
  
Summary: A young thief woman is caught red-handed stealing from a band of Elves in Mirkwood. She is taken to stand in front of the Royal Family and is sentenced to go on a quest with the prince of Mirkwood to retrieve and ancient bow from an island way out to sea near the Undying lands. On the way, she is thrown into a greater and more dangerous quest where she must trust the Elf prince who accompanies her and he must trust her. This is their voyage and their quest. Can it be done?  
  
Rating: PG: 13 ½ cause Rory (full name is Roralenda) has a bad habit of swearing and talking about very gross things and there is fighting and maybe a tinge.ok a lot of romance but I won't do any smutty stuff. And Oh yeah the author uses "damn" a whole damn lot.  
  
" " ~ Dialogue as usual ' ' ~ Rory's thoughts * * ~ Freaky unexplainable voices in the authors head.  
  
Chapter Title: Redwood  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Rory ambled out of her bed and into the inn's breakfast nook, it was still early morning and she was still buzzed slightly from the ale. She was appalled at her alcohol tolerance after only 4 months away from the pubs. Slumping in the nearest table, she looked around for the elf. He wasn't around and she was actually somewhat glad. She only imagined what he'd think if he saw her rubbing, her eyes and temples drinking warm milk with a dazed look plastered on her face. She started to hum a cheery song she learned as a child and didn't mind (or see) the nasty looks thrown at her from other people eating breakfast. (A/N just think John Jacob Jinglehymer Smith) An elderly man from behind the counter approached her cautiously (no doubt he heard of the attempted murder or so that's what Ryomir had said) asking what she would like from the kitchen.  
  
"Four eggs scrambled, six pieces of toast with butter and jam and a half a pound of cheese please." She snickered at her little rhyme but the man was already gone once he got the order so not to offend the woman. She went back to humming loudly and off key this time with a leg-swinging act to match. Elbows on the table she looked around the room at the other guests. Most looked to be well off given that the ladies wore fine silks and exotic material, their hair was fair and their eyes bright blue as all nobles in Rohan. Fancy dishes with hard-boiled eggs and caviar from the sea. The men ate bacon that dripped heavily with fat and she could smell it at her table. 'Why didn't I order bacon?' she thought greedily as she gazed glassy eyed at a fat man ever so daintily eating the bacon. She observed the bacon from the plate to the gaping maw of a mouth, licking her lips. She was so into the bacon watching she didn't notice or hear the three elves slip into the table opposite of her. Or not until her foot kicked a shin of one and she heard a wince.  
  
"Oh hi Greeny." She was in a playful mood and she wanted to push his patience.  
  
"Trilla, I trust you slept well. These are our companions Neesa of Lesser Mirkwood" he gestured to the female elf. She had dark hair and green eyes and a wise boring look to her " and Maltaethir of Rivendall. They will be accompanying us on our quest."  
  
Both elves extended their hands and Rory shook them quickly saying hello and went back to her bacon gazing. She even let her mouth go slack for effect. She wanted to see how far she could push him but he didn't seem to notice nor did Nilly or Malthazor or whatever there names were. Looking beyond the bacon for a moment, she saw the waiter approach her table with the large plate of food. She handed him three silver pieces (which covered the meal and provided a generous tip) she dug into the food.  
  
The eggs were a bit tough but other then that it was heavenly. 'Finally something other then that wretched bread.' She thought as she tore a hunk of cheese of the literal block she ordered and offered it to Green Leaf.  
  
"Want a piece? You hardly eat, take a piece I haven't poisoned it." She pushed it into his hands. He didn't say anything to her just took a small bite and continued his conversation in Elvish with Nilly and Milly. 'Alright he won't talk to me by will I'll make him do it my force or necessity rather. Not now though. Later. Rory has an idea.' She thought as a mischievous smile graced her face. She quickly finished eating breakfast and stood up, told Legolas she was off to bye supplies nodded to the other elves 'What's their names again?' and was off into Market for a few supplies she need for the trip and for trouble making.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Two gold pieces should cover for those boots sir." Rory was engaged in an intense argument with a boot seller and she had at last found a pair that would fit her. It excited her greatly to think that she could finally wear boots like all the most feared thieves in Middle Earth but the price was outrageous. He wanted six gold pieces once he had seen Rory's money bag. Six gold pieces could by her two horses and a chicken with change left over and she most certainly not going to spend it on boots even if she wanted them.  
  
"Dis is tough leather milady! Very rare in these parts now days. And de specialty boots cause dey much smaller den most men boots. " His voice was thick with an accent Rory couldn't place but one thing she was sure was that he was a crook. Even the two pieces of gold she offered was great plenty. Enough for a good colt or enough leather for 20 boots.  
  
"I don't have six gold pieces to spend on boots sir. I'm sorry I can't buy them." Rory threw the bate. She knew that most likely if this man had any sense he would call her back and take the two pieces. Sure enough, as she walked away he called out to her.  
  
"Alright, you seem to be a nice girl. I'll sell it to you for two golds and 10 silvers."  
  
"Deal" it wasn't the price she wanted but at least she had lowered it considerable.  
  
"Just remember I'm sacrificing for ya. Don't you forget dat milady. Have a good day now." He handed her the boots with a toothy smile that Rory did not return. She tucked them under one arm and continued on her way.  
  
Rory stopped outside a garments shop that sold everything from fancy dresses that the Ladies of Rohan wore to armor. 'I think maybe I should have something a little nicer to wear incase I need to use my charm to get us out of a tight spot.' She snickered at the thought of 'her charm'. 'Maybe they'll have a new shirt for a good price.' Rory was usually accustomed to stealing such things and never thinking of buying things like clothes but she would still be here another day at least and it was to dangerous and she had experienced Rohan punishment and it wasn't fun.  
  
Stepping inside she spotted a rather large woman with a shiny face, blonde hair large doe like eyes and was dressed in a gown of rich gold and scarlet trimming.  
  
"Can I help you dear? Are you here for a dress?" her voice was high and annoying as she came around the desk to meet Rory.  
  
"Yeah, nothing to fancy or spendy. Just something nice for emergencies." Rory put on an aloof face and looked at the woman.  
  
"Well I think that mint green would accent your hair and eyes nicely. What's your name?" she went bustling into a back room digging though piles of dresses.  
  
"Arianna, I come from north of Fangor but I'm on my way to South Gondor." This was the name and origin she had given to the boot seller. Fangor was at least a half months journey north and South Gondor was around three months of hard never ending traveling if you don't get lost of ambushed by orcs. If they wanted to talk to her or find out more about her they would have quite a journey and she'd be in the mountains day after tomorrow far from Helm's Deep.  
  
"How delightful! Why are you going to South Gondor? Not for the weather I dare say." She snorted at her little joke, still digging through a mass of gowns.  
  
"For an arranged marriage. My to-be husband lives there and I'm going to meet him." It seemed innocent enough and likely wouldn't draw much attention.  
  
"Oh is he soldier? Good looking perhaps, have you met him? Those Gondorian soldiers are dreamy, aren't they? Oh here it is!" The plump woman came from the back room slightly out of breath; her face was red and shining even more brightly. She held out to Rory a pale minty green gown. It seemed relatively simple and nice.  
  
"Go ahead! There's a changing room over there, try it on and let's see you in it Arianna." She had caught her breath some and was giggling like a teenage girl. Rory reluctantly sauntered over to the changing room but not with out and giggle just to please the lady and for measure, she slapped a goofy grin on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^~*~*~*~^~*~*~*~*~^~*~*~*^~*~*~*~^*~*~*~^*~*~*~^*~*~^*  
  
Rory gawked at herself in the mirror. The dress was beautiful on her! It was a simple cut but it hung on her body like it was made for only her. The material allowed an open neckline and it hung on her shoulders well without slipping. The material was something like satin, cool and slippery on her body and a gauzy covering. The moment she had slipped it on, she lost the rugged fighter girl image and became a symbol of beauty. Her hair was still disheveled and her skin was still obviously rough but still something that amazed Rory all the same. 'Fix my hair a bit, take a bath and give me some fancy perfume and I'm set to be a princess.'  
  
Rory heard the door of the store open again, muffled talking and the lady reply that she would help them once she finished with her last costumer.  
  
"Come out Arianna! I'm simply dieing to see you in that gown, you know I've had that gown for twenty years now and I haven't sold it because I never thought it would look good on someone until I saw you walk in." she continued to ramble on about the dress's history but Rory took no notice. She braced herself and stepped out. The woman gasped and continued to yap but the new costumer was none other than Green Leaf. His eyes widened a bit when he saw her standing across the room. Rory felt her face go red and look away. Had he followed her or was he in her for some armor?  
  
"Isn't she just beautiful master elf? Her name in Arianna and she is on her way to South Gondor for an arrange marriage to a soldier! Isn't that exciting?" she had notice the brief tension between the Elf and Rory.  
  
"Yes, as beautiful as the stars that caress the twilight when they shine brightest." He approached her and kissed her hand gently. "Never have a seen such a vision of beauty in Middle Earth, Arianna. Many are the days I have trodden these hills and plains searching for one such as this." He looked sincere with his words and it was making the tension even worse.  
  
"Dear lady," her voice was weak and shaky never leaving Green Leaf's eyes. " I think I'll come back tomorrow, I should think the dress through." She hurried to the changing room, threw the dress off, and pulled her normal clothes on transforming to her natural image. On her way out, she shoved the dress into the woman's arms, cast a glance at Green Leaf who was a cloak and literally ran out of the store and through the streets of Helm's Deep.  
  
When she finally reached the sanctuary of her room, her head was pounding. Helm's Deep was too much for her. First of all her family was somewhere around her and then now Green Leaf. She was sure he was just playing but it drove her nuts and for a moment, memories of home came back to her. It wasn't that Green Leaf might have thought her to be beautiful in that dress, she was actually quite pleased, but it was how he had said it. He was very poetic and she recalled for a moment Ryas, Ben's friend to whom she had been taken with before she ran away. He had spouted all sorts of poetic lyrics to her on many evenings that he stood outside her window and for a fleeting moment, she had actually seen Ryas and that scared her. He was the other reason that she had taken off. They were set to be married as all in the village had said for years since they had meet but he was a inconsiderate jerk, bastered and wife beater beneath his dashing looks. When he had reached the age of 18 he had announced that he was going to Mins Tirith to study medicine in Gondor and he expressed his desire for Rory to join him. She was only 15 and she didn't want to give up her life even if she loved him. The night that she had told his that was the worst in her life.  
  
~  
  
"Ryas, I don't want to move to Gondor and be a wife to an apprentice! I'm young and I have a life I want to live!" Her voice was strong but wavered when he approached her.  
  
"You selfish little bitch, I ask only for your hand in marriage and you refuse me! I thought we had this planned years ago that we'd run off to where ever to get away from this hell hole." His words were harsh.  
  
"People change Ryas, dreams change. I don't deny that I want to leave but not with you." Her voice was definitely weak this time. He slapped her, took her by the collar of her faded dress, and slammed her against the wall. He had taken out a knife and held it to her throat.  
  
"I dare you to say that again Rory."  
  
She didn't but instead quickly before he knew what she was doing she grabbed a dagger that she hid in her shoe pushed him away and attacked him with the jeweled blade. He had given her quite a few bruises and she had been stabbed in the arm but he was the one that faired worse. She had managed to knock the blade from his hand and with one mighty swing, her one pierced his heart.  
  
"I loved you Rory," he had said.  
  
"I know, and I do still love you but you asked for it. Good bye Ryas." She twisted the dagger that was in his chest. He gurgled up blood and died. She had wrapped his body up in a cloth and threw him in the river after she had cleaned up the mess. About three days after that when people noticed that he was gone and expected her she had ran away. She was a murderer and it still haunted her to this day.  
  
~  
  
A/n there ya go! Is that a bit more exciting? Think I should write soap operas? Nah. Here we go onto the next part/  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Trilla, I bought the dress for you." Green Leaf was standing at the door holding a package wrapped in cheap parchment. " You really did look beautiful. I am sorry if I have offended you." His eyes were soft and showed much grief.  
  
"No, thank you Green Leaf. It wasn't you, just. Well it doesn't matter. I should go now to apologize to the lady. Then we should stock up on food don't you think? Where's Nelly and Milky?" She cracked a small smile.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The elves I met this morning."  
  
"You paid attention? I thought we had lost you to the bacon." He smiled at her raising an eyebrow " Or at any rate you were humming loud enough for the people upstairs to hear you."  
  
"Oh really?" she laughed a little embarrassed by her actions that morning.  
  
"Yes really."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the morning passed rather uneventfully except for her second visit to the clothes lady. Rory made up a lie of how Green Leaf was her true love, he would follow her over land and sea to show his love, and now how she decided not to go to South Gondor alone but with him to call off the wedding to the soldier and marry the elf instead. The woman broke out in tears blubbering of "How romantic that was" The woman was so 'moved' by the story that she returned the money he had paid for the dress when Rory explained how little money they had and wished them long happy lives and many children. Rory and Green Leaf had plenty money but Rory was a thief and they never had enough money. After an hour of Rory pulling the love story of her and Green Leaf (Of whom she had named Rollpa) out of her butt, the lady crying at the part when he was tortured by orcs for three months in her place and other event like that she finally made it out of the store and back to the inn.  
  
She found Green Leaf and the other elves by the stables discussing something in hushed voices as she approached them.  
  
"Green Leaf, if the lady asks, we're getting married in Gondor having 12 kids and your name is Rollpa. You were tortured in Mordor by Orcs because you loved me and you are ready to give up your immortality for me ok?" She said this all very non-chalantly and leaned up against the stable.  
  
"Ok." He studied her face for a moment and nodded. "In the short time we have traveled together I have noticed you are a picky eater. Is there anything that you do like?"  
  
"Bacon, properly prepared fish, conies and fired potatoes." She said promptly.  
  
"Oh she makes it easy for us Legolas. Humans shouldn't be so picky with there short lives." Nelly or Nilly or whatever her name was scoffed.  
  
"Who asked for your opinion fairy girl? Green Leaf asked me a question and I answered so back off or I dare say your heart shall meet my sword. I don't take kindly to beings like you."  
  
"You weren't lying Legolas when you said she was a feisty one." She directed to Green Leaf " I am Neesa of Lesser Mirkwood." She extended her hand but Rory wasn't ready to lay aside her pride. She didn't shake it. Instead, she turned to Legolas with her chin up.  
  
"What is it that you want me to do today?" She asked him not noticing the glare she got from Neesa.  
  
"I would like you to find the houses of healing and acquire herbs, plants and other ointments that we may need on our journey. I trust you know about these things?" his voice was soft and Rory thought for a moment had laughter in it but she didn't think farther on this. And yes, of course she knew about herbs and healing. Her mother had worked in the houses of healing in her village and she had helped her mother for many long days stewing the nasty smelling herbs and plants to make mush.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How can I help you dear child?" It was a lady about her age, maybe a bit older but with a look of maddening superiority about her. Rory wasn't in the mood to argue with her so she went along with the whole child bit.  
  
"I need two years supply of general healing herbs and pastes, dwarf berry antidote if you have it and some bone mender junk. That stuff up there on the shelf." Rory pointed to large bottle of yellow liquid. Balderdas was a plant that only grew in Mordor and it possessed great healing powers but was not used often because of the side effects and the lack of supply.  
  
"Ahh the balderdas. Very potent that bottle is and I don't sell it to just anyone. How well versed are you in the ways of medicine?" the woman scrutinized Rory.  
  
"My mother worked for many years in the houses of healing in my village in north Fangor. When I was younger I worked with her too and learned many things." Rory said honestly. The lady still didn't look like she trusted Rory but saw the sword on her hip and the daggers in her boots she didn't want to start a ruckus. She gathered general herbs and pastes placing them in a burlap bag carefully, wrapping the glass bottles first in black velvet. From the back room, she brought a bundle of dried twigs that had a few leaves hanging on, refusing to let go. Placing them too in the bag the lady finally and reverently placed the yellow colored bottled liquid in the velvet bag.  
  
"12 pieces of gold please." She smiled her pasty smile. Twelve! Rory could by a plot of land for that much.  
  
"Twelve? Isn't that a bit much? My father is going on a long journey, we don't have much money, and that kind of bill will harm us greatly." She put on a sad puppy dogface.  
  
"Times are tough with all these new Gondor doctors striding around the streets of Helm's Deep practically giving herbs away the people have little need for the old houses of healing anymore. We have bills too you know." Rory tried a different tactic.  
  
"How about this, were going east of here over the mountains and I would be willing to gather some very rare herbs for you if you would give me these for free. I will give you my gold chain as guarantee until I return." Rory slipped off her chain and handed it to the woman.  
  
"Alright, that sounds good to me. Find me the best herbs you can." Rory nodded grabbed the bag of herbs and left the lady, the chain and the elf ring behind glinting in the sun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Does anyone else sense some trouble here too??? LOL I am evil 


	8. Maple Sugar

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own a damn thing. wait I own Rory. and any other wacked out character not mentioned in the books  
  
  
  
A/N: Well after much work and much thinking I've finally made it this far. Over 20,000 words and going strong. Still a long long way to go on the fic. I guess in the last chapter I didn't get to her family so I will in this one. So how about the little murderer? Still think she pretty cool? Well she's still cool in my opinion but not as innocent as people may have first thought. Oh yeah I would like to thank my new spanken new Beta reader Animegirl-Mika (Is that how it goes Mika?) She's given me a whole lot of ideas for that fic and is trying desperately to help me become a better writer since I need it.  
  
  
  
Title: Gift of Eternity  
  
Author: Under the Moon's Influence or my Elfish name Brillómwen  
  
  
  
Summary: A young thief woman is caught red-handed stealing from a band of Elves in Mirkwood. She is taken to stand in front of the Royal Family and is sentenced to go on a quest with the prince of Mirkwood to retrieve and ancient bow from an island way out to sea near the Undying lands. On the way, she is thrown into a greater and more dangerous quest where she must trust the Elf prince who accompanies her and he must trust her. This is their voyage and their quest. Can it be done?  
  
  
  
Rating: PG: 13 ½ cause Rory (full name is Roralenda) has a bad habit of swearing and talking about very gross things and there is fighting and maybe a tinge.ok a lot of romance but I won't do any smutty stuff. And Oh yeah the author uses "damn" a whole damn lot.  
  
  
  
" " ~ Dialogue as usual ' ' ~ Rory's thoughts * * ~ Freaky unexplainable voices in the authors head.  
  
  
  
Chapter Title: Maple Sugar   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Rory trotted back to the inn in high spirits. She had made one of the best deals in her life. Rory had no intention of gathering herbs or returning to Helm's Deep for her gold chain. It wasn't even real gold come to think of it, and it really had no value except as a little token to remember her past by. but she had memories and didn't need the chain or the pendent to keep them. While swinging the bag of herbs cheerfully a small she felt the first odd feeling of disquiet. Something wasn't right about the chain or this deal. Stopping in the street surrounded by people on all sides, she creased her brow in thought. The answer loomed in the dark corridors of her mind, just beyond her vision or thoughts, and the memory she was looking for wasn't about herself. The disquiet flirted with her the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon, but it still it didn't come to her. It was around three in the afternoon when Rory met up with the elves. and then it hit her. The ring! That damned ugly elvish ring was on the chain and she needed that to protect Green Leaf, though she knew not from what.  
  
"Are you alright Trilla-Rory? You look now suddenly ill and not at ease." Green Leaf spoke from across the table. He had hardly taken notice of her arrival, and he had not spoken to her for the whole midday meal.  
  
  
  
"No Green Leaf I'm fine; just thinking." She trailed off into silent thought. She needed to weigh out her options. Either go back pay for the herbs and get her chain back or go back this evening, watch for the lady to leave, follow her to her home, and then late at night sneak in steals the ring back. She decided on the latter. It had been to long since her last thievery, and since they were heading into the mountains soon she needed to ebb the strong urge to steal. So it was decided. After finishing her meal, Rory hurried back to her room, picked up her pack, dumped everything inside it on the bed, and started sorting though it, hoping against hope that the Elves hadn't gone through it and taken what she was looking for. There were three loaves of bread, a pair of leather gloves, random pieces of jewelry that she had been planning to sell in Gondor, some funny looking piece of wood, a few other things, but she found what she was looking for. In a small steel box was her lock picks. Four long steel rods of various thickness and strength gleamed on a bed of cloth. She grabbed her gloves, threw on her dark gray elves cloak, shoved the box into a deep pocket, and returned to the elf. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The sun was sinking already low in the western mountains when Rory finally escaped Green Leaf, who was discussing plans for their mountain journey, which would begin early the next morning, and slipped into the alley across from the houses of healing. Candles with unnamed holders moved from room to room, stopping briefly, then moving on. She watched the single lights move through the threadbare curtains of each of the upstairs rooms -- and most of the rooms on the main floor -- when it stopped in the main entrance way. Twenty minutes later the light went out and the lady she had dealt with earlier in the day stepped out of the doorway and briskly started walking. Like a cat, Rory crept slowly out of the alley and followed, keeping sufficient distance between her and the lady.   
  
Rory followed until she heard the clinking of keys and a door being opened. She stepped back, letting the darkness swallow her, and watched. For the next twenty minutes, Rory prepped herself for the break in. The lady obviously lived alone, for the house had been dark before she had gone in, so she wouldn't have to worry about children or a husband. A pet was an option, but she couldn't tell from here. The lady was educated however, so she might have tables with books all over the place with other odd things laying about. All eccentric women did, after all. Rory then went on thinking about where the lady might keep the chain. On a table close to her; perhaps she was the type that thought a lot of herself and she wouldn't have the 'energy' to put it in a safe. As the lady's candle was set on a table close to a window in the upper level to the right of the house, Rory easily saw the silhouette of the woman hang her cloak up and change into a night dress. (A/N she's not lesbian or anything) Minutes later the candle was blown out and all was dark.   
  
Two hours later, when the moon hung high in the sky, shining so brightly it embarrassed all but the most dazzling stars, Rory quietly and quickly crept to the front of the wooden building, casting a quick glance around at the streets and at the windows around her. She saw or sensed no one. The lock was old, causing Rory to groan in disappointment. On newer locks she only had to lift one latch in a quick simple picking, which took seconds, but on these older ones there where twelve that were heavy, rusty and noisy.   
  
"Alright Rory, lets get to work." She glanced at small mat the laid in front of the door, examining it for dog or cat hairs. 'Good, nothing.' One more fleeting look around her confirmed that the street was empty and that she would be allowed to work in peace. With each latch she lifted Rory's excitement rose in a steady climax, causing her to deliberately smile. She loved the danger and risk of her "profession", if you could call it that. Sure, she felt guilty sometimes when the day after she saw the old man or whomever she had stolen from wander down the street looking lost because something of value was taken,  
  
The last latch lifted with a creak that made Rory's heart jump. She stayed still, listening intently for movement within the house. After a long while, Rory decided that the lady had not woken and proceeded to open the door quickly and slip inside, closing it behind her and locking it shut.   
  
The rooms, "As I expected." she thought with a smirk, were littered with tables, chairs, and stacks of books; boxes of bottles with liquids that twinkled in the moonlight. Rory carefully and steadily made her way into the rooms on the first floor. There was no safe that she could see in the open, nor did the walls appear to have a secret door or latch that could possibly lead to a safe. She did see several broaches of value lying on a table next to a large reddish color chair. She pocketed them. Rory treaded softly up the steps, careful to test each spot before resting her weight on the step. They didn't creak much but were still noisier then Rory would have liked. The hall way was low and narrow, and it allowed no escape, should the lady happen to wake and hear her. The wood that surrounded her smelt old and there were many cracks between the large, rough boards. There were only two rooms on the upstairs floor, and Rory could guess which one the chain was in. She had not seen the woman with the candle come into the closest room but the one at the far end of the hall. The upstairs creaked terribly and made Rory cringe and curse under her breath with every step.   
  
Testing the silver handle and opening the door a crack, Rory peered inside at the sleeping woman. She slept in a low-slung mattress snoring softly with each inhalation. The door opened a little farther allowing Rory to stick her head in the fully but she did not step in. On a table next to the ladies bed Rory saw a glinting pile of gold and silver where the chain had to be. Tiptoeing inside, Rory examined the sleeping figure for a moment. Her eyelids were still and she appeared to be in a deep sleep. Rory sifted through the pile of chains, rings, bracelets, broaches and anything gold that you could think existed. This woman is a hoard! 'There you are my precious chain. Damn you; you tangled this already, you blasted woman.' So for the next ten minutes, in the dark Rory, biting her lip so not to curse aloud, untangled the chains. She didn't want to let the lady know that she had been robbed too quickly, or at least until she was in the mountains.  
  
Returning the chains into a pile similar to the one they had been in when she had arrived and tangling a few intentionally, Rory's job was done. She returned to the hall and closed the door behind her and as before struggled to remain silent in the upstairs hall, when unexpectedly Rory came face to face with a great hulking outline of shaggy dog who's fangs gleamed even in the dark. It let out a booming bark and a snarl that triggered noises from the lady's room. 'Where the hell am I suppose to go?' Rory burst into the room that was on the other side of the hall, not caring about closing the heavy door but desperate for a window. While she was ripping up the curtains in her way, Rory heard the lady rush down the hall to where the dog had barked at her, and she knew that she had to hurry or she would be caught. Ripping the curtains down, Rory climbed out the window and sped across the roof of the house next door after a daring leap.   
  
"Stop! Intruder! Stop!" the woman shrieked out the window, but Rory didn't look back. She only lifted the hood of her cloak and kept running and leaping from roof to roof, scared out of her mind and shocked because this had been her first break in since she had started that she had made that narrow an escape. 'Where did that dog come from?' Rory wondered. There had been no sign of it anywhere else in the house but it magically popped up when she was so near to completing the job. Rory was so lost in her thoughts of what just happened that she misjudged a jump and fell straight down to the cold stone ground of the street below, missing the next rooftop by feet. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Rory rubbed her shoulder and neck as she walked out of the large alley she had fallen into. It was empty besides a few drunks who slept curled up, not bothering to look around at the girl who fell into their home. She heard laughter and the sound of clanging glasses near by, signaling the presence of a pub. Rory emerged from the alley stiff but relatively unscathed. She shoved the broaches that she had stolen into the hands of a drunk who laid face up so that in the morning when the lady had every soldier in Helm's Deep looking for her lost broaches she wouldn't be traced back to them, at least at first.   
  
The pub was a different one then the pub she had visited the night before, but it didn't matter. It was actually closer to the inn then the previous one and didn't smell so much of a hoard of wild boars in heat. There was the general crowd of drunkards, soldiers (she couldn't tell if Ben was among them but she didn't care), and the common crowd of men just enjoying an ale or two before heading home to their wives. Sauntering coolly up to the bartender, Rory paid a copper for strong ale and sat at a high stool, calming herself with deep breaths and sipping her ale as if it were fine wine. That had been the closest shave since she started five years ago, and she feared not the punishment she might receive from Rohan but rather the one she would receive from Green Leaf. He would never trust her if even the slightest news of a theft reached his pointy ears. In addition, Neesa, 'That old grouch', she thought maliciously, would never let her forget it either. She was already a filthy human in her eyes, and what would she be AFTER the news reached her ears? Rory didn't want to think about it just yet. "Pass me another ale will ya bartender? Make it strong." She ordered another drink, not wanting to face the problems that surrounded her now ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N ok this chapter was suppose to be a lot longer with a lot more exciting stuff happening but I just got on a role with my thief thing. So, read this, review it and come back for the next chapter. We will definitely meet some of Rory's family and will she wriggle her way out of trouble? 


	9. The non author's note

Hey here's a long overdue author's note. Yeah, I know that author note's are banned now but I need to have this AN out there. Here I go.  
  
As some of you know, I haven't written any kind of fiction in a very long time. It's not that I don't want to write anymore but I just don't have time to put good fanfiction out there anymore. Here is my plea: I'm looking for a co-author who will help me finish this story and my other longer stories. If you are interested in being a co-author please email me a sample of your writing and what idea's you have for this piece. I'm not to picky but I'd like to make sure that you're not a mary-sue sappy author. (  
  
For policy sake I shall write a bit for the next chapter of Gift of Eternity.  
  
%%%  
  
Rory woke up with a mind splitting headache. She felt as though she was thousand leagues from anywhere and at the same time everything was to close for comfort in her room.  
  
%%% There you go! Please help me! 


End file.
